My Bewitching Witch
by Raineel
Summary: I'm a seducer, a killer, a creature of the night and I always get what I want but when it comes to her...I can think of nothing and she gets it all from me... AU and shiznat
1. Chapter 1: Casanova

**Author's Note:** AU and shiznat …This is my mix of vampire and witch fic, since I love anything that has vampire on it and thx to Azn-anime in encouragement at this fic XD hope you enjoy it as well as everyone .

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-hime/otome

* * *

**Chapter 1: Casanova?**

Once dawn came, everyone knew what was to come. Every single young woman from Fuuka land will shivered in fear and excitement for their seducer and death god will come. Men envied her, woman adored her and priests abhorred her. She was a creature of night, the seducer of innocent and foolish young women. Every living and undead creature respected and envied her, for she was the only one able to capture all those she wished for, bring them a moment of pure pleasure and send them to death.

Natsuki Kruger, a single child, abandoned by her father and sired by the Master Vampire itself. It was in a quiet night, when her mother was about to die, did the Master Vampire offer her the proposal of the immortal life in exchange of becoming his successor if something might occur to him. Painfully, Natsuki decided to spare the immortality for her mother and became a vampire herself at just 18 years old. That same night, she murdered her mother to spare anymore pain for her. It didn't take her long, before she had most control over Fuuka, had her own childs -vampires she sired and were almost as powerful as her- and minions, and every heart of the Fuuka's young woman.

Nevertheless, where is the fun without someone trying to stop our soulless vampire? Yes, there was a group called Himes. Himes were various witches who try to maintain order between humans and the night creatures. There was also another group. The werewolves, also know to be called Otomes, name given by Natsuki to does who were loyal to her or were either hiding, on the Himes' or vampires' sides. The Himes, Otomes and the vampires themselves fought for so long until Natsuki took control of Fuuka since her Sire had go back to his homeland.

A treaty was signed for a control about victims. It simply stated that only the criminals will be murdered however if a human allowed it willing it could also be done. Of course, Mashiro Kazahana, Himes's head witch, knew something more might come because of this treaty. Still at that time, many of her allies were suffering too much after their latest confrontation and she reluctantly signed the treaty.

At last peace did come, vampires drank from criminals and from does who wished for it, werewolves also aid with the nocturne creatures and witches did the same. For a time it went well but our little vampire wasn't that satisfy. Although Natsuki had everything she wanted, there was something she couldn't get hold on…yet

At the endless forest of Fuuka's land, hidden by magical trees and protected by fierce werewolves was the castle of Mistress Natsuki. A simple medieval castle yet quiet frightful, with its own secret paths and traps. The main room, 'throne room' was where every new victim of Natsuki or her children will be presented and then taken to a respective room. Natsuki was lying on a very royal stylish couch, pillows around her with her loyal wolf, Duran, at her side. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and tight black leather pants, one hand on her chin as her green eyes stared bored. Sighing, our little vampire listened listlessly as Masashi Takeda tried once again to have a night with Natsuki.

"So pl-lease, I b-beg you-u –"

"Will you stop it?!" the raven-haired snapped annoyed, "Ok let me try to get this in YOUR HEAD FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME!" making Duran walk away from the room quietly while Takeda fell on his butt at the outburst, "First, haven't you notice that I just seduce women!? Better yet let me get this in your head," she walked over the green haired guy and lifted him with her hands, staring face to face, "I LIKE WOMEN, NOT MEN, got it idiot!?" she then punched Takeda, "If it weren't for that damn treaty I made Mashiro sign, I will had killed you already." With that, two vampires came and took the mortal out of their Mistress face.

"Really Kruger, you should just talk to the witch to make an exception about that guy, he is annoying." Nao said as she walked in, Duran and Yukino following her.

"Even if she did so, then Kruger-san might lose popularity and it might worst things." Yukino informed, panting Duran on the head.

At the right side of the room, there was a small tea table. And although tea wouldn't satisfy their needs, Natsuki and her children have got used to its taste. After all it was a way of seducing their victims.

Nao a rebellious redhead and Yukino a light redhead clever vampire were one of the first sired children of Natsuki. The Master Vampire had saved both young woman from their abusing families and gave them the choice of becoming an immortal, a vampire like herself. Besides them, Reito and Youko were the only other children the raven-haired woman had sired.

"I wish Reito could seduce him," Kruger grumbled, "but no, no. That stupid man, really doesn't know what the words 'I seduce only women' means." She sighed, rubbing her eyes in tiredness.

"Now, now that wouldn't be good for my relationship with Tate-kun will it?" Reito said with his usual calmness, "After all, I have given my job to Nao-san to do what she wish on men, haven't I?" he said, glancing at Nao and then sitting next to Yukino, Tate and Youko accompanying him.

Not long ago, after the treaty of peace. Kanzaki Reito fell in love for the first time with Yuuichi Tate –a werewolf-, which of course made Reito stop his seduction on young men, with a few exceptions, and start a Tate's diet. It also meant that Nao no longer had any competition nonetheless few months ago, strangely, our little redhead had stopped hunting men.

"Well…" Nao tried to find something to say and was thankful for Haruka Armitage outburst.

"Kruger! I want an exposition about this right now!" shouted Haruka shoving a paper on Natsuki's pale face.

"Explanation, Haruka-chan." Yukino corrected, sipping her tea.

"Well…it seems that we will hold a party for the Himes?" she said doubtfully.

"I'm sorry, Mistress Natsuki but lets just say its Midori-sans fault in all this, they wanted to celebrate the ascending of three of their newest witches and according to the treaty, it's our turn to be the host."

"I see, I don't mind…mcuh"

_After all, I get to seduce some witches without making any suspicious over Mashiro_, thought Natsuki smirking mischievously.

* * *

Read and review please x3


	2. Chapter 2: Crimsons eyes witch

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-hime/otome.

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crimsons eyes witch**

Two female figures, wearing black robes, walked along a hall adorned with paintings of old women in their same robes. The halls were lighted by small blue flames that were stuck as rock on the sides of the walls. One of young woman was a busty orange-haired who wore a fire stirring ruby necklace while the other redhead wore a green gem necklace.

"I can't believe you actually convinced those vampires to host for us…" Mai stated astonish to Midori.

"I can be very convincing sometimes. Besides asking the favor to Youko at the right moment, I knew she wouldn't refuse." Midori replied with a smirk while Mai just try to laugh at such bold reply, "And knowing her, she might tell that Kruger vampire after she had been fed."

"You do realize that Mikoto and I are one of the three main persons who will –"

"Of course I know, that's why I trust Youko to keep you away from Zhang and Kruger!" Midori cut her off, quiet offended when Mai looked doubtfully.

"I still can't believe it Mashiro-san accepted." Mai whispered, still surprised at what had happen.

"Shizuru-onee-sama!!" called Tomoe as she saw her beloved crush walking gracefully along the halls of the Himes's Witch school.

"Marguerite-san, how nice to see you." greeted Shizuru, around her neck was a necklace with a gem called the bewitching amethyst.

"I wanted to congratulate you, for becoming the best Hime so far." Tomoe praised with a smile.

"Ookini, I hope to see you in the ball later then, Marguerite-san." with that Shizuru left.

At the end of the halls, in the secret chamber two figures stood quietly in the dark room. Drinking tea quietly, Mashiro watched her students on her magic mirror. Besides her stood Fumi, who stayed quietly at her side.

"I wonder, if it was the right decision to let the vampire host our celebration?" wondered Mashiro.

"It will help us and our werewolves to get along better; after all we need their help for the incoming battle." Fumi answered calmly.

Meanwhile, arrangements and decorations with some witch-y charms were put around the ball room of the Mistress Vampire's mansion. Youko and Reito controlled that everything went well while Yukino checked the guest, leaving Nao and Natsuki free for some fun.

"So tell me, Nao why aren't you hunting men or something like that?" asked Natsuki curiously.

They were sitting on the throne room, quietly drinking tea with a mix of blood.

"I…I…is nothing." Nao said, avoiding her Sire's look.

"You know, if you prefer women more than men, its ok." Natsuki teased with a smirk as she saw her child spitting the tea out of her mouth.

"You-You!" she pointed at the raven-haired vampire till Mashiro and Fumi interrupted their incoming quarrel.

"I hope, I didn't interrupt anything at all, Mistress Kruger." Mashiro said politely, "but I suppose we should talk about the arrangement of tonight?"

"My other children are already in it," Natsuki hastily walked behind Mashiro and whispered in her ear, "Kruger-san its fine, little witch," she stroke her hair, "I wouldn't be able to control myself, if you call me Mistress again." After that she was back on her sit, leaving Fumi holding a stunned Mashiro, "Go to the ball room, tell Youko what's its needed. She will obey you, after all I'm sending you there."

Not trusting her voice, Mashiro left with Fumi and Nao, as a guide, leaving Natsuki to her own thoughts.

_I wonder, really wonder…who will be my next victim?_ she thought devilish, liking her lips in anticipation.

Nightfall came and suddenly, Mistress Kruger's castle was full of werewolves, vampires and young witches. Everyone was talking like they were equal, for this night no one was a vampire, an Otome or Hime…for they were plainly just themselves.

A loud howl from Duran and softly bells sounds from a magic charm of Fumi, make everyone watch in admiration, lust and respect at the three leaders of each side who were just entering the room. Haruka wore a simple combination of green and yellow ball gown dress. Next to her was Yukino wore an orange dress. Following behind them, Fumi walked elegantly with a light pink dress. At last Mashiro came in with Natsuki. The Hime had a cocktail white dress while the Master Vampire wore her usual white shirt and leathers pants with a long leather coat on her. While Haruka and Yukino gave the scene of two lovely couple, Natsuki and Mashiro showed all but that. After exchanging greeting and finishing the usual speech, Natsuki became bored and was about to leave until Mashiro called for her.

"Kruger-san, I wish you to meet my best Hime." She said, gesturing at the woman that was just walking to them. Glimpse of a dark blonde locks hair, an amethyst necklace, light purple dress and…

_I have seen blood, I have seen everything I could think so that might take my undead breath but when I saw does eyes, I didn't see a prey, I didn't see fear or lust…I saw a pair of eyes that could hypnotize me enough to drive me nuts. I saw blood and it was just her eyes that took my breath and make my undead heart beat._

* * *

OMAKE:

Tomoe: Shizuru-onee-sama, I wanted –

Natsuki comes and cuts Tomoe's head, leaving a slightly surprised Shizuru.

Shizuru: Ara, Ara why did Natsuki do such thing?

Natsuki: BAKA! I saw what she did with the other girl, like hell I will let her "congratulate" you.

Shizuru: Ookini, Natsuki…should I reward you?

Natsuki: Oh…my…bloody…hell…god….

* * *

Oh yea, I know some ppl don't like OCC but believe me, this Natsuki IS ALL FAULT OF THE SIRE besides…Kruger is kinda hard to figure but she is at least a little more open with the…ugh…stuff Shizuru might do (remembers the pool scene…I still wonder what did Shizuru really did.)


	3. Chapter 3: Vampirechan!

**Author's note: **Erm..i got lazy, so italics are Natsuki's thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/ hime

**

* * *

Chapter 3: Vampire-chan!?**

_I don't think I have ever seen such beauty in a mortal, she resembles what any vampire wishes and yearns for every night. I think I love her eyes,_ thought Natsuki still amazed by the chestnut haired witch.

"I believe is rude to just stare at someone and not say something, Mistress Kruger." Shizuru said, smiling politely.

_God…I think…I can't believe…I think…she has already got me._

"My apologies," Natsuki bowed, "but if I knew that Mashiro-san's Himes were so beautiful, I will have hosted the party even sooner."

"I hope you enjoy yourselves, Kruger-san" the vampire looked curiously at Mashiro's warning look, "and that you don't do anything I wouldn't." with that Fumi and Mashiro left.

"My name is Shizuru, Shizuru Viola the bewitching amethyst."

"Master Vampire Natsuki Kruger, at your service Viola-san."

Who knows how long did both of them gazed each other, but one thing was for sure: they didn't care. Once the musicians started their soft playing, Natsuki held her hand out.

"May I have this dance, Viola-san?" the raven-haired girl asked in a very gentlewoman form, with a slight bow.

"Of Course, Kruger-san…"

They danced gracefully as some guests stared in surprise, jealousy and respect. However any witch or vampire in the room could see and feel the aura emitting from those two, a pure one succumbing to the darkness. Haruka and Yukino danced next to them, like a blissfully couple. Soon, others accompany them, but for Natsuki and Shizuru, there was no one but themselves.

"I didn't know that the Himes were so beautiful, Viola-san." Natsuki complimented and trying to tease her companion.

"Well, we are really just 6 Himes," Shizuru noticed the meaning behind the Master vampire words. She leaned her head near Natsuki's right ear and whispered huskily, "And it's just Shizuru, Mistress Kruger." She blew in the vampire's ear slightly and smiled at Natsuki's faint blush.

_Oh…sweet…merciful…god…I can't believe there is someone besides my Sire who is capable of such teasing tactics…really, Shizuru…I will be really delighted to have you._

"You are really impressive," Natsuki made Shizuru turn around then she embraced her from behind, one arm wrapped around the witch's waist while the other hold arm hold Shizuru's hands. Natsuki leaned on her companion and mimicked what she had just done to herself "Shizuru…" this time it was the chestnut haired who blushed.

After some flirts and more dancing, they walked out. Natsuki guided Shizuru to the highest tower of her castle. A small garden of red roses surrounded every inch of the terrace of it. There was a little fountain in front of them. Shizuru, mesmerized of such view, ignored her vampire companion movements.

"Quiet a view, huh?" asked Natsuki, who had sat on the floor looking lovely at the sky.

"Yes, very beautiful." Shizuru sat next to the vampire and then decided to tease her, "I most say that Kruger-san looks very stunning in such pose."

"I…I…thank you." Natsuki looked away, blushing again. Then she smiled lovely, "Call me Natsuki...its fine for me."

"Ok, Na-tsu-ki…"

The two of them gazed at the sky, a comfortable silence between them. After a half of hour of some teasing, flirting and blushes, they went back to the party. Soft whispers were heard around them once they came back. They ignored it but something caught Natsuki's curiosity as she walked over an light red haired.

"Hime-chan!?" the vampire asked astonish at the realization of who the young woman was.

"Vampire-chan!?"

**A younger Mai ran through out the dense forest. Tears were falling from her face as she ran blindly and deeper into the forest. Finally tired, she sat under a willow tree, her quiet cries could be heard almost everywhere in the usual silent place. Unexpectedly, something wet licked her little hand. She looked up at the playful silver wolf that was licking her face.**

**"Hey, stop it" she tried, "you getting me all drool up." At some point it stopped and stared blankly at the girl, "I wish I could play with you, but I really don't have the time…" remembering her reason for blindly running, she cried again and didn't notice another figure walking over her.**

**A raven-haired girl, her pale face revealing what she truly was, walked quietly toward the crying girl, who ignored the fact that the wolf was no longer by her side. Petting the animal and ordering him to leave, she kneeled in front of Mai.**

**"Why do you cry, Hime-chan?" she asked, "Someone as cute as you, shouldn't cry…it doesn't suit you."**

**"I-I…" Mai tried without available as new fresh tears fell from her face.**

**Seeing this, the stranger embraced the girl tightly feeling sympathy for her. For a good time, they stayed like that, the vampire trying to calm the little girl while Mai cried her heart out.**

**"I'm sorry…I didn't meant to cry over a stranger." Mai whispered quietly.**

**"It's ok, I can understand…somehow," Finally letting the girl out of her embrace as both of them sat next to each other, "You must be in real pain, if you cry like that."**

**"I…I…yes."**

**"Crying is good sometimes, I won't ask you to tell me what happen," the vampire stood up and looked down at Mai, "but if you have a friend out there, let them help you…friends…they can help you a lot." She then walked away. **

**"Wait! I don't even know your name! You helped me at least let me thank you!" she pleaded, taking one of the stranger's arm.**

**"If I did so…you wouldn't want to see me again…" receiving a stubborn look, she continue, "I'm a creature of night, I don't die…I'm soulless…I'm a vampire."**

**"Thank you and goodbye, vampire-chan." Mai said with a bright smile as she watched Natsuki and Duran disappearing into the forest.**

"I never knew –" before Natsuki could finish her sentence Mai launched on her, giving a tightly hug.

"Baka! I tried to find you so many times and you were hiding in this stupid castle!?" Mai accused, "so many times…so many times I wanted to thank you for all you did for me and now I found out you are here, you are completely idito…"

"Ha, ha…princess-chan, I did visit you a few times, I was just hiding behind some trees."

"I still can't believe you are really a vampire…you haven't even age."

"Immortal now. Besides, I will never in my undead life realize that you were a witch."

"Uh huh. Number two Hime, Mai Tokiha reporting."

"This feels awkward…Master Vampire, Natsuki Kruger."

Even smiling, Shizuru watched jealously at how the two girls talked so casually. Feeling eyes on her, Natsuki noticed she had almost forgotten about her chestnut haired friend.

"Such a bad host, ain't I?" Natsuki bowed in apologize, "Forgive my rudeness Shizuru but I suppose you wish an explanation?"

"If you will?"

The three stood there, laughing and merely chatting till the busty redhead had to leave. Then Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and both of them walked out of the castle, past the lake and into a forest. Shizuru followed her vampire companion till they stood in front of ice-y doors with bats and wolves carved on it.

"This is my secret place, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered quietly as the doors opened itself for both of them.

Inside, everything was made of ice. Even the smallest detail of what seemed to be a casual inside of a living room. Shizuru walked around, staring speechless and carelessly touching the walls, chairs and desk. Once she stopped she felt a cold shiver, but it soon disappeared as Natsuki put her coat on Shizuru.

"I hope you aren't that cold, for I wish to ask you something." The raven haired vampire said as she sat on the cold couch, "it might look cold, but the couch it's kind of warm, so please sit down."

"Are you going to try seducing me now, Natsuki?" Shizuru teased once she sat next to her vampire companion.

"Even if I wish to, it will make it quite hard." she stated and gazed at the crimsons eyes.

_Is now or never. BE BRAVE. COME ON! SAY SOMETHING ARGH_.

"Is that so? Does Natsuki doesn't find me seductively?" the chestnuts haired girl faked a cry, making the vampire panic.

"No! absolutely not! You are so beautiful and stunning! I was even about to ask you to a date!" Natsuki blurted out, realizing her mistake, she looked away and blushed like a tomato.

"Oh my, that's so sweet of you."

_Shit…really this woman…I knew something was off with her name ARGH. Why couldn't I be smarter or faster!? I was suppose to act all cool and ask her date so SHE WILL BLUSH. DAMN IT! She is worst than Sire. Grrr._

"So, where is my cute little vampire taking out to?"

"I-I well…I was thinking to take you…to…" _think! You ask her to a date and you didn't even think about the details!? God I'm such a idiot!_, "well I was thinking about a night walk after a pleasurable dinner in my castle?"

"Natsuki is such a romantic, of course I will go with you." Shizuru smiled in delight as Natsuki blushed even more.

_I'm suppose to be dead…why can she make me blush even when I'm dead!? God…you will pay for this one little witch and I just know how._

By the time they were back at the castle, the party was almost over. Shizuru and the other witches along the respective werewolves said their goodbyes and left.

"It almost pains me for you to go, but I hope you will come as soon as dawn sets?" Natsuki asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," Shizuru leaned toward Natsuki and kissed her nose softly, "I will be thinking of it all day, till then. Vampire-chan."

"Shizuru!" the vampire was blushing furiously once again.

_God…I think I'm in trouble…better yet I think I got to stop the damn blushing._

Shizuru smiled all the way back to her room unaware of what Natsuki had done for all the blushing she had provoked to the vampire. A small gasp was all the sound Shizuru made that night, watching in amazement as millions of flowers surrounded her room. Hydrangeas, Statice, orchids, tulips, and violets adorned her room. In front of all, on a small table lay a little bouquet of Iris. Shizuru walked over and notice the little letter.

_**I long and yearn for you every moment, Shizuru**_

_**Yours, vampire-chan**_

* * *

OMAKE:

Nao: hey Kruger, what did you give that little witch?

Natsuki: hmmm, flowers --holding a yellow camellia--

Yukino: 300 to be exact --staring at the bill--

Nao: ARE YOU NUTS?!

Natsuki: go to google and find out the meaning of the flowers, then ask me again.

Raine-chan: hmmm --stares at reply buttom-- --Natsuki smaks Raine-chan head-- OUCH!

Natsuki: BAKA! That's why almost no one reviewed you! Idiot! You didn't thank them personally for taking their time to review your story!

Raine-chan: BUT BUT I JUST NOTICE THAT DAMN BUTTOM –-cries--

Everyone: -sweatdrops- she got issues

Raine-chan: --sticks tongue-- meanies.

* * *

Hehe, I got something for flowers right now. Who knew there were so many meanings for it? O.O anyway I thx Volk, Azn-anime, and kuriri. Between, kuriri, I know it's short but I had to add some suspence, I hope this chp. is long enough for your likening. REVIEWS REVIEWS I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS o.O even story alerts are welcoming, since I know you like my story. PillowQueen, chelein, and wakamama ty very much even if it's a little late, your alerts help know ppl like my fic. SO PLZ REVIEWS REVIEWS YOU CAN always say if its bad or good , I just want to know what you think about my fic. feels dangers…wonder why? O.O


	4. Chapter 4: Lunar Eclipse

Erm..i got lazy again, so italics are Natsuki's thoughts and italics with bold are Shizuru's.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Lunar eclipse**

Everyone stared in awe and surprise at number one Hime. She was walking like a little child as she bounced from one side to another (picture Shizuru as red riding hood walking without the big evil wolf coming –just to give humor). Shizuru didn't mind them, she was happy and couldn't help but pray for the night to come. The Hime held on her hands a single Iris and gazed at it from time to time.

"Shizuru-san look out!" Mai's voice startled at her as she finally noticed a flying broom being about to hit her.

"Interesting…" Shizuru just stared curiously at the broom once she stopped it with her magic. Then Tomoe came running to her.

"I'm so sorry Shizuru-onee-sama! Please forgive me!" Tomoe try to apologize. She was so jealous at whoever had sent the Iris to her beloved crush that she wanted to rip it out and without her notice, her anger made the broom attack Shizuru.

"It's ok, Marguerite-san. Just be careful, who knows what mind happen next time?" giving her usual smile, Shizuru walked over Mai and Mikoto, "I appreciate your warning, Mai-san."

"Well…I don't know if Natsuki will forgive me if she knew I didn't help you just before her great date." Mai replied.

"Mai, me hungry…" whined Mikoto tugging from the busty young woman's arm.

"Sorry, Shizuru-san but I got to go now."

Shizuru simply walked away, her attention back to the Iris. **Good thing is Saturday or I wouldn't be able to gaze at your lovely flower, Natsuki.**

Once inside her room, Shizuru notice a new bouquet of tulips and blue rose with another card on it:

**_How are you, Shizuru? I hope you had a wonderful sleep. Did you like my flowers? I hope you got the meanings. I long for you and wait while sleeping for our date. Also I remind you, be prepare when dawn is set because then, I will come get you._**

**_Here is another set of flowers, I hope you like them. Too bad I can't see your reaction, but what I have prepared for tonight, is more than you could ever dreamt about._**

**_See you tonight, Shizuru_**

**_Mistress Natsuki_**

**"She did it in purpose, I know it. I bet if she had been here, that beautiful face of yours will have a smirk on it. Ikezu, Natsuki."**

Shizuru took the bouquet and fell on her bed, trying to control her breathing and excitement.

* * *

"Yukino, you should sleep."

"It's ok Haruka-chan."

Both of them were snuggling in Haruka's bed. It wasn't long after Reito fell for Yuichi, did Yukino fall –quite literally- for Haruka. Even when Natsuki didn't like having the loud outburst Haruka, she has let Yukino alone once both of them prove themselves as Reito and Yuichi did.

"Natsuki will forgive me of seeing you if you don't."

"Forbid, Haruka-chan," Yukino snuggled closer to Haruka, "besides I can sleep right here and Sire will be too occupied with Shizuru-san to notice me."

* * *

Walking in just robes, vampires and some werewolves watched lustfully at Nao's body. Ignoring them, she walked to Youko's research lab.

"Ne, Youko what are you doing?" Nao asked curiously while adjusting her robe to cover her breast.

"Watching over the Himes, more specifically **my** Hime." She replied lustfully as Midoris image was zoomed in the large screen. She sat on her sofa-chair, a cup of red whine in her hands.

Youko's lab was one level before the dungeons. It was pretty cold and dark, except for the noises from computers with their flashy lights. This was not only her lab but room as Youko spent most of her time 'researching' and watching.

During the time that Mashiro was thinking about signing the treaty, she had found out about Youko's little secret nano-machines spies all around The Witch School but it was too late, since by then Midori had already fallen for Youko and had convinced the Headmistress that if anything was to happen to them, then the vampires could always help them. In the end, the little spies stayed, both to Midoris and Youko's delight. Although, they had found out the usefulness of it since Natsuki seemed rather too affectionate toward the number one Hime.

"I still can't believe they let you have them." Nao said as she sat on the couch at the right side of the screen, a little further from the older vampire.

"Well, Sire finds it pretty useful now." both of them smirked.

"Yeah, I saw that Kruger with…hmm Viola? She even used her secret hideout."

"I think this is more serious for our master than a simple seduction."

"Really? How come? If that stupid girl plans to do **it** again, then I will have to kill Viola. Even if it means my expulsion."

"From what Midori told me, Viola-san is a playgirl herself but she just goes with flirting, nothing more. She is pretty much like our Sire without the killing part."

"I don't care, I'm saying this once Youko. If I find out that something like last time will happen then **I **will do the execution." That said, Nao left.

"What are you thinking, Natsuki?" she wondered in silence and went back to watch over her beloved Midori.

_

* * *

Stupid sun…if it will just disappear…sigh…its still one more hour before I can get out from this dammed place. Even if I went to the limits of the forest, it will affect me too much and I can't waste energy in such things. Damn it._

Natsuki was marching from one side to another impatiently and glaring at the sun from time to time. Her room was simple, a queen size bed, closet, a single lamp and a dark glass window that protected her from the sun.

_Even thought, I can't go into the light ever again without some power. I like to watch it, so beautiful…and such painful thing to remember…still 30mins more…bloody hell._

Shizuru stared herself on the mirror. She was wearing a black cocktail dress and red heels with the amethyst gem necklace adorning her neck as her hair was let loose.

**I know she likes my hair, leaving it simple will be enough…hmm this dress makes my curves more noticeable, will my little temptress dare to stare at my body the whole night instead of my face?**

Unknown to her, dawn had already set and green orbs gazed at the chestnut-haired witch from the closet of Shizuru's room.

_Black or Violet? Damn hard to choose, she looks breathtaking; good think I don't have to breathe. She did it in propose, but I won't let her have all the fun. The first battle will be mine._

While Shizuru thought about her vampire's reaction at her dress, Natsuki walked calmly toward her and pulled Shizuru in a hug from behind.

"You look breathtaking, Shizuru." She whispered huskily at Shizuru's ear, causing the witch to blush.

_Sweet, sweet victory._

**This is just the first battle, Natsuki. You can win as many as you wish but the war, hmm the war is mine to enjoy and mine alone.**

"Ara, Ara I wonder how long have Natsuki been spying on me? Did she see me naked at all? Ikezu, I haven't even seen your body yet." She teased, causing Natsuki to blush.

"Hmmm, I wish I had but nope, I haven't." the vampire replied trying to stop her blushing. Then with a little bow, "Now should we leave, darling?"

**Nice recovering, I wonder who teased you before? For you to be able to be almost immune of my teasing hmm I wonder. Darling, I like how that sounds.**

_Oh thank you Nao and Sire, if it weren't for them who knows how many blushes will I have gave the pleasure for Shizuru to see?_

Walking over Shizuru's balcony, Natsuki whistled then took Shizuru in her arms before the chestnuts-haired girl could say anything. Smirking, Natsuki jumped from the balcony which of course caused Shizuru to shout unladylike. It took a lot from the Master Vampire not to let both of them fall painful and become deaf because of such outburst.

_Thank you vampire strength, if it weren't for it who knows what minght have happen? Hehe, at least I got Shizuru scared…hmm victory really is good._

"Is my little witch scared?" Natsuki teased since her friend have been clenching on her neck, "I'm a vampire, Shizuru. I might not do spells but I got strength enough to know not to do silly stuffs before the date."

"Ikezu, I think you just traumatized me for the rest of my life" Shizuru walked over the horse –she guessed it was Natsuki's– and started to fake a cry, "Natsuki is so mean, now I will never see my lovely broom again."

**Fu, Fu…let's see if I get to win this one.**

_Oh, shit. I know she is faking but a lady crying is something I can't handle._

"Hey, hey." Natsuki tried to calm the witch, "Sorry alright? I thought it mind be pretty cool if I had you on my arms and jumped from the balcony, like if I tried to kidnap you from this evil school. If you want, you can hold me as tight as you wish while we are riding on the horse."

**Third battle mine, fu fu.**

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Yup!" _Damn. _Immediately Shizuru's tears disappeared and she was on the horse, waiting for Natsuki to get on.

"Let's go then, my wonderful and mighty kidnapper." Shizuru snuggled on the cold back of Natsuki. **Even cold, I can feel warm emitting from her**, "Where are we going, Natsuki?" seeing as they were had just already passed the Master Vampire's home.

"I hope you aren't that hungry, Shizuru but you got to see this first." It was all she got from the vampire although it was all Natsuki could think of with the warm breast on her back.

_At the end…I think we all know who the winner is._

They soon stopped at the edges of a lake, half covered in ice and water with forget-me-not flowers (I'm not kidding you that was how it was called) floating around the surface.

Amazed with such landscape, Shizuru got off the horse and walked over lake. She kneel down at the edge of the lake and with some of her powers, she brought one of the flowers toward her. It was light blue, little pieces of ice covered the petals and a ruby-shaped ice covered the center of it.

_I hope she doesn't find the flowers more interesting than me and OH MY GOD…she got nice ass and curves, might as well be a tie if she finds out I have been staring at her._

"What do you think about them?" asked Natsuki sitting next to Shizuru, "They are called forget-me-not, quiet an attractive flower." She then took the flower from Shizuru's hand, "they are kind of special, this environment, and the icy pieces. Its makes an unique and wonderful scenario."

"What does it mean?" knowing full well that there was a reason for showing this to her.

They gazed at each other, just like the first time and then Natsuki leaned closer to the witch. Just before their lips touched, she whispered "True love" and they kissed. It started soft but then it grew stronger and passionate. Ending the kiss, they gazed at each other eyes lovely even though they were both panting from excitement and need.

Shizuru smiled and put her head on Natsuki laps. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

_You are stunning, love and I hope we can be more later on._

**Hmm, Natsuki is so soft. If this keeps going, I won't let her go.**

"Hey, Shizuru" the vampire whispered, "look up, love. I want you to see this."

Shizuru was speechless again while Natsuki smirked and continued watching the sky.

**How could I forget? Tonight is when the lunar eclipse comes. Tonight I was planning asking Natsuki, so we could watch it together, how silly of me. Sometimes I wonder if Mai-san had told her about me too much.**

_I knew you will like it. I like it already, just watching that face of yours gazing lovely at the moon. Thank you, Midori and Youko._

"I see you like it," she chuckled, "I never liked this stuff, but I do now. Because when the moon it's at its top, I see red. A dark red almost crimsons, just like your eyes Shizuru. And your eyes, is one think I love the most."

They didn't say anything, instead they chose silently stare at the moon until it was no longer visible. However when Natsuki glanced at Shizuru about to ask if she was hungry, all she could do was held a moan as she was kissed by the witch. It also make Natsuki fell, eyes closed, with the chestnut-haired girl on top her, kissing her more urgently. Then suddenly Natsuki's eyes snapped open and she pushed Shizuru away.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru asked concerned and in fear that she might have been too forcefully. But all of her doubts subside as she watched Natsuki clench her hand on her chest. She tried to get nearer but she was pushed again, "Natsuki what's the matter?"

"Get. Away. Now." She said, gritting her teeth and groaning in pain, "Please Shizuru, just go."

"No! I won't! Tell me what's happening!?"

_I body…i-its t-rembling…shit…_

"I…I haven't fed since a week…"

"But I saw you drinking blood yesterday!"

"We Vampire Masters need at least to drink from a human once a week to retain our powers." Natsuki cried in pain, her eyes turning silver and her fangs were more noticeable, "I don't want to kill you, please go." The vampire pleaded again.

**Why? Why haven't she fed? She…she could have but she didn't? Yesterday, even before meeting me, she could have…yet, she hasn't why?**

Not being able to watch or hear more of Natsuki's cries of pain, Shizuru stood. She went to the lake and cutting a piece of ice, she went back to the vampire. Taking a deep breath, she used the tip of the ice to cut her wrist, enough to make some blood appear. Quietly, she showed her wrist to the vampire.

"Then please, Natsuki" putting just inches away of her the vampire's mouth, "drink, I know you won't kill me. So please drink, ok?"

Not being able to hold herself, Natsuki launched on Shizuru's arm and drank hungrily.

**I trust you, love. I know you won't kill me, so please stop your pain, let me help.**

_Shizuru's blood is sweet, taste like tea but it's so sweet…_

Exhausted, Shizuru fell asleep causing Natsuki to stop. Panic arise but once she heard the slow beating of Shizuru's heart, she smiled in relief.

_Thank you_

It was the last her last though as she soon succumbed into sleep next to the chestnut-haired witch.

* * *

OMAKE: blushing contest o.O

Shizuru: did Natsuki enjoy my blood?

Natsuki: -blush- wasn't it obvious?

Yukino: I wonder if werewolf's blood is better than witches.

Haruka: Yukino! –blushes like a tomato-

Reito: I must say, werewolf's blood is really sweet, especially before the full moon.

Tate: Reito! –blushes as red as Nao's hair-

Youko: Well, witch's blood tastes too especially after…

Midori: -blushing like the color of her head- YOUKO!

Shizuru: Ara, Ara –kiss- Natsuki still blushes more

Natsuki: -blushes so much its starts turning purple o.o- SHIZURU!

* * *

Oh, god that was long well I hope you like it. I still don't know why I put the first part but –shrugs- me and my craziness. Anyway, I'm still not that good at the smut –too young anyway- so the M might be because of the language. Hmm well I think I make both girls think too much but –shrug- it was worth it. I hope you liked it, I'm better at writing dark emo sad tragedy stuff than fluffy stuff but I can quite write it well, better than actually saying or doing it –giggles-. Well I might have next chapter by Saturday or Sunday, depends of how evil my teachers can become but now I think not –why? Cuz I gotta do some projects and hang out with my friends. Anyway, PLZ REVIEWWWW I LOVE REVIEWS I LIVE FOR REVIEWS I always want to know if anyone like it –evil laugh- enjoy the all this peace, that soon something will happen and did I mention that I haven't say who is Natsuki's sire yet? ? Makes you wonder who he might be? ? Not Dracula anyway -got traumatized after watching Buffy the vampire ep with Dracula in it- He is even better than Dracula! Hmm did I say he? I should make him, her hmm, still biases about the sire, but still got one more chapter before its great appearance. (God, I should save the rambling, babbling for I'm coming Shizuru .)

TY EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEW: scoobz87, volk, sychobabbleX, demel aka sugador, mysticOmega, chieh. You all encourange me to keep it up and I hope for those who have been waiting for this date to be posted that it was all they had hoped or more (note: plz remember I'm not that good at this kinda of stuff, that's why I like either pure humor or pure angst.) And thx to does who add my story as fav (LucyEllis, Olivia U. L., volk83, wakamama) or alert, .


	5. Chapter 5: Vampires and Witches

Erm..i got lazy again –hehe-, so italics are Natsuki's thoughts and italics with bold are Shizuru's.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime

**

* * *

Chapter 5: Vampires and Witches**

Natsuki groaned tiredly, feeling her 'pillow' moving away. Failing miserable, Shizuru sighed between happiness and annoyance. It seemed that both of the have fainted after she fed the vampire and 'someone' have being kindly enough to bring them back to what seemed to be Natsuki's bedroom. It was mostly simple, a queen size bed, a tea table near the closet at the right and another door which Shizuru guessed was the bathroom.

The young Hime gasped a little, feeling the cold breast of the vampire brushing against her back. The raven-haired girl had one leg between Shizuru's thing and an arm hugging her tightly from the waist. Almost miserable, Shizuru stared at the window, protected by various layer so the vampire wouldn't burst in flames by it, seeing the sun appear.

**I wonder, what must I do to wake Natsuki?**

Just then Haruka followed by Nao, Youko and Yukino, knocked the door off –literally.

"Oi Kruger! You are late for the mee-"

Everyone except Shizuru felt that millions of daggers were throw to them and the room felt rather colder than usual. The loud knocking of the door had woken Natsuki. She was glaring at everyone, her eyes golden for an instant. The others backed slowly, knowing full well that if they stayed longer something much worst will come to them.

While this happened, Shizuru cocked her head curiously. The chestnuts-haired girl didn't understand what was happening till she felt a pair of arms protectively around her head guiding her to Natsuki's chest. She heard a growl and the door rapidly shutting, feeling that both of them were alone again, she smiled.

"Hmm if I knew Natsuki wanted to do some naughty stuffs, she could have simply asked me." Shizuru teased, making the vampire blush a little.

"I just…didn't want them to stare at you." She muttered, getting out of the bed. Then glanced at Shizuru smirking, "the restroom is just there, go on." She pointed with her head, "after all, I'm not stopping you now."

The witch just blushed and walked to the door, not daring to look at her companion's face, knowing full well that her beautiful pale face was adorned with a smirk.

* * *

Most of the morning was full of Natsuki teasing and flirting with Shizuru, especially when the witch had to ask for clothes change. Afterward, both of them went to the dining room. Silently walking along the halls of the dark and creepy castle, Shizuru noted that there were paintings of what she deduced were of Master Vampires and their Children. There were two that caught her attention. The first painting was of Natsuki sitting between two other vampires. One looked old but his teasing smile and height said otherwise, he stood next to Natsuki with arms crossed. The other one was a beautiful young woman with long purple hair. She was a little taller than herself and was smiling fondly while sitting next to Natsuki. The other painting was of also of Natsuki and the purple-haired woman, standing between them was a younger girl with long brown hair and golden eyes. The girl didn't look pale enough to be a vampire and she was holding a Red Carnation. Natsuki and the other vampire were smiling, green and black eyes gazing at her lovely.

**I wonder if she was who make Natsuki such a hopeless romantic? Hmm, all I will accomplish is more flowers and another round of blush and teasing. Still, that look they are giving at the girl is more than a 'friendly' one.**

The dining room was simple with a long table that seemed for twenty people. Nearby was a larger painting hanging in front of the wooden doors they had just come from. This was of Natsuki and her Children. Everyone was smiling however there were three other girls that Shizuru hadn't meet yet standing next to the same purple haired vampire. One looked like a younger version of Natsuki, another had blonde hair and a shy smile. Between them, was a brown haired girl, entwining the other two with her arms, next to them was the same purple-haired young woman.

Natsuki sat at the head side of the table and gestured Shizuru to sit next to her. Slowly, vampire maids walked in with a various plates. It was a traditional Chinese breakfast consisting of plain rice congee/jook served with numerous side dishes such as salted duck eggs, pickled vegetables, and century eggs, sweetened and Tiger Hill tea.

"I hope you like your breakfast," Natsuki said, noticing the lack of response from the other woman. "I normally will ask for traditional Japanese food but Youko and Nao pretty much got stick to Chinese."

"It's ok, I was just a little surprise." Shizuru smiled at the vampire and proceed to eat.

They were now drinking peacefully. Then too curious and not being to hold herself anymore, Natsuki asked Shizuru about the Himes and witches' history.

"Should I really tell you about the Himes and us?" Shizuru teased and chuckled at Natsuki's pout-y face, "isn't this against the treaty?"

"I practically wrote that treaty, come on Shizuru tell me!" she begged.

"Hmmm" pretending to think for a little, the wicked witch leaning toward the vampire and kissed her lips softly. Natsuki simply blush but didn't look away, "ok then, I will tell Natsuki what she wants to know."

"Yay!" the raven haired squealed in delight, "so how does Mashiro finds you?"

"Well, Mashiro-san has this spell she does once a year. It's supposed to help her find potential witches." At Natsuki's questioning look, she explained, "Millions of lights surrounds Mashiro-san, then it moves to a map and shows where the witches are, that's all."

"How about spell and weakness?"

"Ara, Ara how fair will it be if Natsuki knew such things?"

"Well tell me if there are different types of witches or powers depending of a person."

"Most of us are very similar, except for the first twelve Himes. We are a little stronger than others and…" then Shizuru stopped and changed the topic, "The tea was heavenly, will Natsuki mind telling me where to get it?"

"What?!" Natsuki almost yelled.

Various things happen after the Master Vampire outburst. Five vampires with swords pointed at Shizuru's neck. Haruka was half-werewolf transformed and growled dangerously, while a tarantula appeared from the top of the room looking rather ready to kill the Hime.

"What the hell are you doing!?" this time Natsuki shouted even louder. This time it dragged Duran, Reito and a werewolf Yuichi.

* * *

"Ara, Ara Natsuki's children are very protective."

After countless yelling and promises of punishment, Shizuru and Natsuki had finally been able to go back to the Master Vampire room peacefully. The sun was still out, meaning that both of them could spend more time. They sat next to each other at the little tea table Natsuki had and began drinking tea.

"Shut up, you didn't even finish your sentence." The vampire scolded cutely.

"Wouldn't that be unfair? After all, I know little about Natsuki and vampires."

"What do you want to know? We aren't that interesting." taking some sips of her tea.

"Tell me about you, vampires, powers and rankings." Shizuru requested.

"I suppose it's only fair," she sighed, "I don't really know if it's true but the first vampire was Vlad the Impaler he is like my grand grand grand sire. Anyway, a vampire looks like a human but we are dead and have no soul. It doesn't mean we don't feel or anything," she glanced at the small smirk on the witch face, "I know, I know. I'm dead but I can blush." She rolled her eyes, hearing giggles, "you know, we vampires need blood, is our only food to survive but we can eat normal food too. We can act as humans too but we got more strength, faster reflects and other stuffs. After we drink blood we tend to be able to like: feel warmer than usual, less paler and in my case blush."

"Does the type of blood you drink affects?" asked Shizuru curiously.

"It does, animal blood will sicken most Master Vampires because of it taste and it somehow feels like eating crap for us. Normal vampires –minions- can live practically drinking of it without a problem. In the cases of Master Vampires and children, they most necessarily drink human to maintain their strength. However, if we drink other kind of blood like nymphs, werewolves or witches. We can survive almost a month without drinking anything at all."

"What happened yesterday? Besides the kiss." Shizuru asked as both of them blushed a little.

"I kind of didn't feel like drinking from people lately." This time Natsuki avoided Shizuru's curious gazed, "I suppose…I suppose I just didn't feel like it."

_I'm also afraid of what you will think about me once you know I actually kill my victims._

**I wonder why is Natsuki acting like that? Will it be that –**

"Ne, Shizuru want to take a walk?" the raven-haired girl suggested, she was already walking toward the door when Shizuru stopped her.

"We haven't talk about **it**, tell me Natsuki am I just another of your conquests or something more?" Shizuru whispered, her arms holding the vampire by the waist.

"I don't really know, Shizuru." She replied quietly and turned. The vampire leaned to kiss the witch but just like last time, she whispered "but you mean much more." Then they kissed.

* * *

"Natsuki, does Mashiro-san knows I am here?" Shizuru wondered.

After the kiss, they decide to go back to the lake and think over the things. The chestnuts-haired girl tightened her grip of the other girl waist as the horse galloped faster.

"Youko told me she had already done it, don't worry." She replied once the horse stopped at the lake. "Aren't you hungry Shizuru?"

"A little." Was all she said and she sat down staring at the lake.

The vampire sighed, knowing that a serious talk was to come. While the witch was gazing the lake, Natsuki settle their small picnic.

_If it weren't for her blood…if it weren't for her I might as well be ashes. I didn't even felt my skin burn when we walked out of the castle. Her blood is definitely different from __**her**_

Natsuki just stared at the back of Shizuru, this little time allowed both of them to think.

_She is not here to take Shizuru away, besides I do feel something for her. Yet…yet I am still afraid, afraid it will happen again._

**What do I feel for Natsuki? I have never done something this serious but I feel something for her.** Shizuru touched her chest, **she makes my heart feel different, it…it feels like I don't need anything else…**

A faint growling from Shizuru's stomach prompted a laugh from Natsuki, embarrassed the Hime jumped on the vampire and tickled her. It wasn't till Natsuki actually begged for mercy did she stop. Both of them sat on the mantle, each of them taking a cup of tea and sandwich from the basket.

"Did Natsuki make such delicious food?" wondered Shizuru, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, I am not that good at cooking but this is one of the simplest things I can do without burning the castle itself." She chuckled sipping her red colored tea.

"Why does Natsuki eat when she needs just blood?"

"Well, I don't want you to feel awkward eating while I'm just drinking my tea, besides…I…this sandwich got mayo." Natsuki muttered the last lines and looked away.

"It got what?" she teased, finding funny the actual thought of the vampire blush and taste in food.

"I'm…kind of addict to mayonnaises." The vampire muttered.

"Green Tea is nice, I wonder what kind of tea were we drinking at breakfast?" Shizuru changed the topic feeling merciful this time.

"I will tell you later, but the leaves are very rare to get. I really hope you enjoyed it." Putting her cup down, Natsuki stood and walked toward the edge of the lake, Shizuru just a few steps behind her. "I'm not good at this, Shizuru." She whispered looking at her feet, "I was hurt a long time ago, there are many things that you won't like of me once we start **this**." She turned around and gestured both of them, "I really…I think I lov- think I care a lot about you, but give me some time please?"

All Shizuru did was walk over and embrace her, "Shush, don't worry Natsuki." She hushed, "I will wait as long as she wishes, for I know that I feel the same as you feel for me. I will wait till you can solve your own feelings, ok?"

"Thank you, Shizuru."

Suddenly galloping sounds could be heard closer and closer. Soon Reito, Nao and Yukino arrived and jumped off their horses as they rushed toward Natsuki. They were all talking at the same time.

"WILL EVERYONE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Natsuki angrily, she sighed "Now Yukino I trust you to know what the meaning of this is?"

"I'm sorry, Natsuki-san," she apologized first, "but Nagi-san, Arika-san, Nina-san, Erstin-san and…and…"

"**They** are coming along." Nao interrupted seeing that Yukino wouldn't be able to continue, "according to the letter Nagi gave us, he and the others are coming tonight. It also seems that **they** are coming along."

Natsuki's eyes changed yellow, her fangs were visible and she growled at her children, "I hope this is not some sick joke from any of you." She threatened, "Why does **she** have to come too!"

"It was on request of Nagi-san." Reito said.

Natsuki didn't say anything and jumped on her horse, she glanced at Shizuru and then at her wisest child, "Yukino, ask Mai to bring some of Shizuru's clothes. It's pretty much night fall so a bath could be good for her. And either let her go back home or don't let her out of my room." She ordered galloping away.

"Natsuki!" everyone shouted confused and afraid.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Natsuki-san's behavior, is very rare to see her in that state." Yukino said.

They have tried to follow the Master Vampire however she has locked herself at the ice-made room. Shizuru had been immediately sent to Natsuki's room. Yukino had stayed to guard the witch just in case.

"Will you tell me who were the persons you mentioned before?" asked Shizuru. She had changed clothes, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"I don't know if I am supposed to tell you this, Viola-san." Yukino was starting to feel a little uncomfortable near the Hime, abruptly she felt on the floor unconscious.

"You are too innocent, I'm sorry for the inconvenience Yukino-san." With that Shizuru walked out of the room. Hearing diverse voices coming from the main hall, she knew that the Master Vampire and the 'guest' had arrive.

* * *

The main doors opened itself, revealing Nagi, Arika, Erstin and Nina coming out of a black carriage pulled by white horses.

"Natsuki-chan!!" Arika shouted, hugging the raven-haired girl tightly.

"Arika you are heavy!" complained Natsuki, returning the hug. "Hey Nina, Ers."

The last one to come out was Nagi. He was wearing white shirt covered by a red jacket and had black leather pants. The others were wearing the usual white shirt and black jeans.

"Long time, ne Natsuki-chan?" Nagi said playfully.

"Don't 'chan' me, what were you thinking bring **them** back with you!?" she shouted.

A white carriage could be seen coming, black horses dragging it. Soon it stopped by the wide open doors of Natsuki's castle. A long purple haired girl walked out, wearing a red t-shirt with black jacket and leather pants. Her pale face hinted that she was a vampire. Following her was a short haired brunette, a simple white blouse and short skirt with black boots. They walked till they were next to Nagi.

"I did wonder the same thing when he asked me to come along." the new Master Vampire stated unfeelingly, black eyes gazed at green coldly.

* * *

OMAKE:

Shizuru: Ara, ara how did Natsuki know I had to go to the restroom?

Natsuki: well you were squirming too much –blushing-

Shizuru: and how did she know that? I thought you were sleeping?

Natsuki: I was a little hungry so I took a bite –blushing more-

Nao: OMG SHE HAS A – (Natsuki knocked her out since she couldn't blush anymore without dying again)

Everyone stared at Shizuru's neck O.O"

* * *

Don't worry, I will update soon XDDD anyway reviews plz ? Hope u enjoyed it too. Thx everyone who reviewed XD and I hope u have enjoy it .


	6. Chapter 6: One big happy twisted family

Erm..i got lazy again –hehe-, so italics are Natsuki's thoughts and italics with bold are Shizuru's.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx and Sayuri are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE! my own little pairing to do wat i want and all that! –evil laugh- cough

**

* * *

Chapter 6: One big happy twisted family**

"You didn't have to come, **Nyx**." It was clear that Natsuki didn't find pleasant the arrival of the new Master Vampire.

"Sayuri asked me, I didn't have much choice." Nyx stated coldly after pointing the brunette. Both womans glared each other hatefully.

"Now, now why is little Natsuki-chan so hostile with us? How could I not tag along my lovely child if I were to visit my other one?" Nagi teased a little.

"A photo or post card will had been fine." She grumbled not looking away from the black eyes in front of her.

"But then it will get burned or used as one of your aiming –"

"I got it!" she interrupted harshly.

"Natsuki-chan, did you sire a new child or do we have an eavesdropper?" the quiet voice of Sayuri startled Natsuki.

"Shizuru!"

* * *

**They-y are those people from the painting! She…she is the one Natsuki looked at…**

Shizuru felt a little pain from her chest, remembering the gaze Natsuki had given to 'Sayuri' as the other vampire called her. She felt anger and jealously.

**But she isn't with Natsuki…she is with that other one…Nyx? Then maybe I have a chance?** She thought hopefully.

The Hime then noticed that 'Sayuri' was staring at her. She was about to run when Natsuki noticed her and shouted her name. At the same time, Youko and an awaken Yukino were about to ran into her.

"Shizuru!" the Master vampire rushed to her before Yukino and Youko crushed her –literally. However, Nyx was faster than her and caught Shizuru, then turning her in one fast movement she smiled.

"My, my are you ok?" asked the purple-haired woman smiling. She had one arm holding Shizuru's neck and another around her waist, her black eyes gazing lovely at crimsons.

_Oh MY FUCKING GOD! SHE IS FUCKING HOLDING SHIZURU! HOW DARE SHE!_

**Ara, Ara I might be loosing it, even a stranger can make me blush now.**

"Oh, my thank very much Nyx-san." She said holding her red cheek with one hand. Shizuru smiled once she was standing.

"So, Sayuri was right you did eavesdrop." Nyx teased, making the chestnuts-haired woman smile innocently. Then she bowed, "It's ok, after all it was a pretty witch that stared at us," she the winked and whispered quietly before going back to the brunette side, "Nyx is fine, Shizuru-san."

"Then, Shizuru will be fine Nyx." She felt the urge to squeal and feel amused at the new guest but she also notice the hint of jealousy from Natsuki.

"Yukino, Youko…" Natsuki growled, one eye twitching in annoyance "What did I say about Shizuru?"

"Forgive us…but Viola-san –" Yukino tried to apologize but was interrupted by the purple-haired vampire.

"It's ok, come on Natsuki don't be too harsh with your Children." She teased, "after all, I bet Shizuru cast a spell on Yukino. That will explain why she is here. You should feel honored that such beautiful young woman did all this to find you." Nyx noticed something in Arika and her companion's eyes. "Besides Sayuri is tire and I bet Arika, Nina and Erstin are too. So let's talk about this tomorrow, ok?" not caring for a reply, she and the brunette walked out, followed by the three womans.

"Nyx-chan is right, I will see you tomorrow Natsuki-chan" Nagi said smiling the as she passed Shizuru and the others he said. "It's a pleasure to meet someone of the Violas lineage. It was also nice to meet you again, Yukino-chan, Youko-chan."

"Youko, you can't use your lab unless I say so and Yukino, tell Haruka that it will be one week of not seeing each other for not coming back to your room when I dictated the rules." Afterward Natsuki took Shizuru by the hand and walked away.

"Oh man…Midori won't like this."

"Haruka-chan will give me headaches now."

* * *

"Did you see her face? It was priceless." Nyx laughed none stop, holding her stomach as she rolled on the bed. "If I new all I had to do was that, then maybe it was worth coming."

"You didn't have to flirt like that, I hate it when you act all prince-like." Sayuri scolded, sitting next to the vampire.

"Is that so?" she pushed the brunette down and gazed at the golden orbs, "you know I did that on purpose, is very un-lady like if I act always as the butch or the cold-hearted bitch type." She leaned to kiss the other woman softly, "she was witch, what did you sense on her?"

"Hime, she definitely felt like a Hime. Yet her powers aren't that developed."

* * *

Cursing and grumbling was all Natsuki did once she and Shizuru were back to their room. She was pacing from side to side, the witch gazing at her obviously concerned as she sat at the edge of the bed. Finally the raven haired stopped and sat next to her, sighing defeated.

"I'm sorry…" she apologized, "I shouldn't have acted like that."

"Ara, ara why is Natsuki apologizing?" Shizuru teased, emanating a blush from the vampire.

"Shizuru! I'm being serious, I should have been faster to catch you!"

"Natsuki should not worry, since Nyx was there to catch me." Natsuki then avoided her eyes, suddenly looking angry at the mention of the other vampire, "Why does Natsuki hate Nyx so much?"

_It's because of her…it's because she took something dearly to me. She just didn't take my first child but also…she…she also took…the first one to make me feel something._

"It's a sister issue…" she mumbled, gazing at the table, "She is my older sister, in the Sire-Child bound thing. Nagi sired her and me, so it makes us kind of sister in some twisted way."

"Is Natsuki jealous of Nyx?"

"N-no…"

Shizuru moved behind Natsuki, she slipped her arms around her waist and tightened her grip over the older woman. They stayed like this for a time, till sleepiness started to affect them.

"Natsuki should not worry, I'm hers…" she whispered and fell asleep.

The raven haired woman grinned, covering both of them with her body, they fell asleep holding each other arms.

* * *

"Good morning, Viola-san, Natsuki-chan." Nagi greeted with his playful smile.

Everyone was sitting on the table, waiting for the last two persons to awake. It was afternoon right now and Shizuru wondered if she had to leave tomorrow, since today was Sunday. Both of the sat in the same sits as yesterday. Meanwhile, Nagi was at the other side of Natsuki as well as her other Children, including Erstin and Arika. On Shizuru's side were: Yuichi, Haruka, Midori, Nina and Rose. Nyx was sitting on the other head of the table. Vampires maids started to walk in serving them a traditional Japanese food and for those who were vampire they were given an extra red liquid sausage. Everyone began eating silently.

"My, my this is really a big family we have now." Nagi teased and smiled at Yuichi, "Reito-kun tastes for men haven't change," she then glanced at Midori, "and it seems Youko-chan is not the only one that has a liking for witches," making her and Natsuki blush, he then stared at Haruka. "I wonder how did Yukino-chan tame such rebellious werewolf like Haruka-san?" however Haruka just twitched her eyes and grumbled silently –true to be told, Yukino had begged her all night with promises of rewards if she behaved.

"I hope you don't mind such mix between us, Sire." Natsuki said, knowing full well what some vampires thought about mixture.

"Do not worry about such silly things, Natsuki-chan" he replied playfully, "After all while my grandchildren are happy I won't mind at all."

"You simply said that because Natsuki, Youko and I got it from you." Nyx muttered but it was heard by everyone.

"I most say, Sayuri-chan have improved a lot with her skills at tea brewing." Nagi complimented, trying to change the subject of his taste in woman.

"Thank you very much, Nagi-san but you shouldn't thank me but the plants who allow me to take it from them." She replied sipping her tea, "It pains the flowers when they are harshly taken, so next time be more careful of where you walk. Flowers are delicate, they are to be treated nice and with respect."

"Of course." he simply smiled as the maid poured some more tea.

"Sayuri-san, could I ask you what kind of tea is this?" Shizuru asked curiously. **So she is the one who get this wonderful tea? Hmm she is someone I will very much get to like.**

"It Tamaryokucha, a Japanese tea. I hope you like it tastes."

"I do, also I wonder are you the one that sent Natsuki the other type of teas?" Everyone noted that there were no honorifics at the name of the Master vampire.

"Yes, the most recent one was Tiger Hill, a rare Chinese tea."

"It seems Sayuri-san has high taste in tea. I can also sense that you are a witch, wonder why the Headmistress missed you?"

"You notice?" she sounded a little surprise then chuckled, "how foolish of me, of course you will sense my powers."

"Mashiro-san is the Headmistress of that witch school here right?" Nyx asked smiling at seeing her Sire's left eye twitch.

"Yes."

"Well, Mashiro-san hasn't found her for a reason." She sipped her tea and continued, "You see Shizuru. Sayuri is a Rose Master and possess half blood witch. Let's just say that she is a special case, ok?"

"Rose Master?" Midori asked curiously, "I thought the last one died long ago, no offence." She smiled apologetically at Rose.

"Rose Master are pretty private, they are also masters in hiding we don't social much."

* * *

"That was an interesting breakfast." Shizuru commented.

After dawn set, Natsuki decided that it was better for Shizuru to go back to the academy. They were currently on Nagi's carriage with Midori.

"I will call it decent." The Master vampire muttered, her arm crossed and looking at the small window.

"You are just saying that since Nyx-kun didn't start to flirt with Viola-san." Midori teased knowingly, electing a giggle from the Hime and blush of the vampire.

"Whatever…" was the last thing said.

Every witch from the school greeted Shizuru once she stepped out of the carriage; enviously eyes watched intensely as Natsuki kissed Shizuru and said her goodbye. Nevertheless, the Master vampire gave a warning glare before leaving.

"Seems Viola-san had a wonderful weekend, didn't she?" Mai teased the chestnuts haired woman. They were walking back to their dorm after shushing the angry and curious fans.

"You might be right, Mai-san." Shizuru simply said and opened her door, she grinned as a single bouquet of Xeranthemum lay next to her lamp table.

_**Forever yours**_

_**Loves you,**_

_**Natsuki**_

* * *

Natsuki leaned at the edge of the small tower wall in deep thoughts. She was staring at the bright sky full of stars. The raven haired woman never noticed a shadow walking behind her.

Nyx gazed at Natsuki's back for a long time, her eyes showed regret and sorrow. Subsequently she walked next to her and leaned on the edge of the tower while Natsuki kept her eyes attached to the sky.

"Do you still hate me that much, Natsuki?" asked Nyx painfully, her head leaned back as she gazed at the sky too.

"I did hate you, but this time don't you dare take Shizuru from me. This time if you try anything, I swear I will kill you." She threatened gazing at the black orbs.

"It's been one century since that day…besides Sayuri holds my heart and no one else."

"She did hold mine too…or I thought so."

"Yeah, she got that effect in most…especially both of us."

* * *

**"_Natsuki-chan, Nyx-chan please come meet your new guest!" Nagi called, next to him was Sayuri who didn't seem to have aged one bit. Golden eyes stared in awe as two dark female figures walked down smiling and giggling. Nagi smiled and then said, "Natsuki, Nyx meet Sayuri-san our newest guest and a Rose Master."_**

**"_A pleasure to meet both children of Duke Nagi." she greeted politely._**

**"_The pleasure is all ours." The two sisters replied bowing slightly and smiling sweetly._**

* * *

OMAKE:

Sayuri: Did you get it, Shizuru-san?

Shizuru: Ara, Ara I didn't know such thing.

Sayuri: Hai, they might have got it from Nagi-san but just do that and Natsuki-chan will be at your mercy.

Natsuki: What are you talking about?

Nyx: God, please Rose don't tell me you told her **that**

Sayuri: -purrs- of cooourrsseee not, love. If you will excuse me, goodnight Shizuru-san, Natsuki-chan –taking a very much blushing Nyx-

Natsuki: Wow, it's hard to see Nyx-oneechan blush like that.

Shizuru: Naaatttssuuuukkiiiii

Natsuki: -feels danger- OMG! SHIZURU WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Shizuru: you will so not sleep tonight or tomorrow, Vampire-chan.

* * *

Liked?loved?enjoyed? or hated?

thx everyone who reviewed and fav or alerted my story XD rlly thank you. i hope u guys enjoyed this chap and i give special thx to kiangs, i wasnt planning to add Nyx or Sayuri but the idea given gave me another so if u got te hints ten its pretty obvious wat happened 1 century again, anyway next chp coming for this weekend or so enjoy! dont forget to review plz XD?


	7. Chapter 7: Heartbroken, Heartache

**Bold italic-Nyxs thoughts**

**Bold-Natsukis thoughts**

**Normal-Sayuri thoughts.**

**Forgive if there are errors, I don't have beta and English is not my first language. **

**Rudos**(srry couldn't answer u before): M good? Lol that was one funny comment thx for reviewing before too :P

**Sohma:** ugh I cant tink right now, I was just cheking to add something I will see it later but I tink you are right (posting tis chp and ten sleeping XD), and Nagi being Natsuki sires…well I hoped it will I don't know get my readers why Natsuki can be so playful and tat stuff? Ermm yea tere might b other mentions of teas too, btw jap to Chinese.

Dam…I should update my profile too…anyway enjoy ppl XD.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri and Himerus (although…I don't tink I want Himerus right now…) are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough

* * *

**Heartbroken, Heartache, Crush and True Love**

"_Now please remember you must not try to kill our lovely guest, understood?"_

"_Hai…"_

* * *

"_Really, I will have never guess Nagi-san had so much friends around the world." Natsuki commented while Sayuri and she walked around the hallways of Nagi's castle. "So why did you come here, Sayuri-san?"_

"_You are pretty bold, Natsuki-chan" she giggled, "My father was once a loyal guard of Duke Nagi, and after his death he thought that Nagi-san could protect me from the dangers of the world."_

"_It's really too bad you didn't get to meet Nina and Erstin, they are Nyx's children, you will really had real fun with them." The vampire said, her eyes showing slightly pain as she mentioned both girls' names._

"_Has Natsuki-chan sired any person?"_

"_Iie…Nagi says its better waiting for the next right moment." The Rose Master noticed the avoiding gaze and uncomfortable feeling she was getting from Natsuki so she changed the topic._

"_Where's Nyx-san right now?"_

"_Discussing her engagement."_

"_Nani?"_

I couldn't believe it at first, my little crush. Those piercing black eyes that have make me fall for her the first time I saw her smiling at me, I knew I loved her but hearing such thing…it pained me to no end.

* * *

"_I TOTALLY ABSOLUTELY BLOODY HELL REFUSE TO DO SUCH THING!" shouted Nyx, fangs out and golden eyes as she slammed the table with her fist, "YOU ARE FUCKING NUTS! HOW CAN YOU MARRY ME TO SUCH PERSON!?" glaring at Nagi and a blonde spiky haired man._

"_Nyx-chan please, you must understand." Nagi tried to calm her child but it was futile._

"_It is your duty as the first child of Duke Nagi to continue the noble and –"_

"_Fuck the laws! We are acting as freaky humans for Impaler's bloody hell sake! I'm not marrying that nut head, Sergay!" the purple haired girl cut him off._

"_It is a vampire law you must obey Nyx. I even made them reassure me that it was a woman you were to be engaged. Unless you wish one of your children to do so? Or do you wish for your little sister to do it?"_

"_Don't you dare threaten me, don't you dare Sergay because you are still a fucking mortal."_

"_How about we make a deal, Nyx-chan?" suggested the little Master Vampire, "let's say you actually find someone just like Nina did, if you truly love that person I will give you once more century to find me a replacement and you will be cut off all ties of duty."_

"_No tricks? Natsuki wont get in this either right?" as Nagi shook his head 'no', "at the end…it stills have to be one of my children right?" he nodded, "I will accept with the condition that my child won't need to marry ANYONE unless wished to, got it?"_

"_It's a deal, Nyx-chan."_

_**I won't marry you Himerus, I will do anything in my power to escape this bloody horrible vampire fate, I will win this time for sure.**_

* * *

"_I swear that little blonde guy, if it weren't 'cuz of Nagi brat I will just kill him." Grumbled Nyx, walking out of the room. Then she noticed Natsuki and Sayuri waiting her. "Don't tell me I just lost my chance to impress our lovely guest?" hearing their giggles, she sighed, "really, what a pain."_

"_I was going to show Natsuki the lovely taste of tea at Rose Masters's style wish to company us, Nyx-san?" Sayuri asked politely smiling at the oldest immortal._

"_Huh, you are going to actually make __**her**__ drink tea? Well Sayuri-san I think you are doing some goods to my little Sis." Sayuri and Nyx laughed as Natsuki simply blushed._

**I can not help but keep thinking about Sayuri-san, her eyes are just like ours, she is immortal too and I find her rather beautiful and stunning.**

* * *

"_Please Mistress Himerus –" Sergay try to calm the black haired, red eyes vampire but it was a failure._

"_I won't! I won't accept this! Nyx is mine! She is mine to be taken, mine to do as I wish! I will not let her get out of this engagement so easily!"_

"_Hai, Mistress."_

"_They don't call me goddess Ate for anything."_

* * *

_She stared listlessly at the full moon, her mind deep in thoughts, so much that she didn't notice a figure walking behind her and walked next to her. The figure leaned against the balcony next to the other vampire._

"_Nyx?" Sayuri asked quietly gazing lovely at her._

"_I though you were sleeping, Sayuri-san." Although Nyx have made it pretty clear that the Rose Master didn't have to be so formal with her, the vampire couldn't help but feel a strange feeling once she let her self be too much with Sayuri._

"_I saw you walking alone, why are you here Nyx?"_

"_I'm a vampire, sleeping is not necessary."_

"_You are not answering me."_

"_I though it will be nice, I can not sleep either because of the engagement."_

"_You don't wish for it?"_

"_I might be a flirt, a playgirl but I still want to find my soul mate. Besides Himerus is fucking nuts."_

"_Shouldn't Nyx go find her true love then?"_

"_I can't, Nagi said, I quote 'let your true love come to you, then I will know she was not object of your seduction'." Making Sayuri laughing, "Hey! I am not that bad!"_

"_No you are worst."_

* * *

"_What do you think of Sayuri, Nyx-oneechan?"_

"_What it's to say? She has weird taste of humor, scary as hell sometimes and weird too."_

"_It seems that there's finally a human you aren't interested."_

"_I have more important things to think, Nat-chan."_

"_When are you meeting her?"_

"_Tomorrow night, this is so not something I will like."_

"_Like you ever do."_

* * *

"_GET THE FUCK OUT HIMERUS!"_

"_I'm not her, Nyx."_

"_Sayuri?"_

"_Nyx…what if I tell you there's a way to stop this engagement?" the Rose Master walked near and near to the vampire and stopped till their lips were an inch apart. _

"_I will ask you to…" cold lips met warm ones; soon both of them were kissing passionately till they heard a loud thud._

"_Natsuki!" both of them shouted astonish while the raven-haired vampire clenched the now rotten flower._

"_Its not fair you know…you already got Nina but that wasn't enough was it?" green eyes stared angrily at black guilty ones, "you have to take __**her**__ too didn't you? What took so long? Have you both kissed already? Where you just planning to do this?!" not waiting for an answer, she ran away._

_Sayuri try to follow but her companion embraced her from behind, tears rolling from the vampire._

"_Nyx?" she asked unsure of what to really do._

"_We have to tell Nagi first…this might be mean but finishing this engagement comes first, Sayuri. I can't lose you, not after realizing my foolishness."_

* * *

**How could she!? How could she do this to me!? Both of them! Why oh why? I wanted her to be mine! She was even with me more than with her! This is not fair!**_ Natsuki was on her knees crying silently, at her bedroom, after loosing the first person to make her feel what love was after so long._

"_Did you hear? Great mighty Nyx is actually begging!" mocked a female voice._

"_She is kneeling in front of Duke Nagi, what a loser she has no pride or dignity."_

**Nyx? She is begging? But…Nyx never begs…she is such an arrogant, stubborn person…I…**_ before she could finish her thoughts, she ran to her sire's chamber._

* * *

"_I beg you Nagi-san! Sire, I am not lying please. I beg you to accept my true feelings for Sayuri! I beg you to reconsider the deal and cancel this engagement." Nyx pleaded, head bowed and kneeling in front of Nagi who was staring rather amused at her child._

"_This is unbelievable! We are engaged by Impaler's law! You can not break the rules!" Himerus yelled but Nagi stood before she could say more. He walked over Nyx and kneeled, both of them stared at each other._

"_You didn't do such scene when Nina-chan was here, I wonder if you really love Sayuri-chan that much. Doing such thing as beg, this is new Nyx-chan."_

"_Sire…"_

"_Well there's still a vote to count, unless someone else agree with your relationship, I'm afraid I won't have –"_

"_I agree then…" Natsuki's husky voice said, she leaned on the edge of the doors, her face was emotionless, "It is done right? Then let them be, Nagi." with that she walked away._

"_It seems you got what you want Nyx-chan."_

_**But at what price?**_

* * *

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_I'm leaving with Sayuri soon. Himerus might try to kill us if we stay here."_

"_Try not dying then."_

"_Is this your way to say goodbye?"_

"_I do not want to talk to you, Nyx."_

"_I'm really sorry…I…I never asked to fall for her."_

"…_."_

* * *

"_Did she say anything to you?"_

"_She is still in that bloody room, won't get out."_

"_Let me try, wait for me outside Nyx."_

"_Hai…"_

* * *

"_Ne Natsuki-chan can I tell you my side of the story?" Sayuri leaned against the back of the raven-haired vampire's bedroom door. "My father was always talking about Duke Nagi and of his great child, Nyx. I always expect Nyx…to be the kind of person like my grandfather a little too serious for my liking. I know that she has to hide herself sometimes; she has to play along with people she doesn't like for the sake of honor. But when I met you, I was really surprise. You are blessed Natsuki, you have a great sister protecting you even though you don't know it. Nyx loves you very much." She smiled at the thought "Maybe you are right, but life is not first and she didn't ask for this." She sighed, "I fell in love with her the first moment I saw her eyes, Natsuki. I belonged to her from the beginning, I am sorry for never noticing your feelings. Sayonara, Natsuki-chan."_

_Sayuri could barely hear the vampire's painful whisper._

"_Sayonara, my love and heartbreaker."_

* * *

"So is everything in the past?" Nyx asked hopefully smiling a little.

"Shizuru is **mine**, don't you dare take her away from me." One last glare and Natsuki walked away.

"Really, she has changed a lot don't you think love?" she chuckled and glanced at Sayuri who was sitting at the edge of where both sister were before, a few rose's petals around her.

"I'm she found Viola-san, she seems someone nice."

"You sure she isn't related to **her**?"

"I checked her background yet I might be wrong."

"But she **is** one of the Chose Himes right?"

"Yes."

"Really, too bad we couldn't come earlier." Nyx slipped her arms around Sayuri and kissed her. Then she whispered, "Natsuki is still a dorky, she doesn't know," she chuckled, "she said not take her, never did she say to stop flirting or trying."

"I wonder if it is my fault you are like this? Too much freedom is bad for you." Both of them laughed.

* * *

"Really, you have become such a free care person lover. Do not worry, once you come to me, I will make you the true beast wicked creature you are." Red blood eyes stared at both girls, still laughing. She smirked hearing a grunt from a green haired girl between her arms, "Soon my child, soon you and me will have what its right full ours."

"Mistress, everything is ready."

"Good, tomorrow night it will start." Commanded the Master Vampire.

* * *

Omake:

Sergay: Really no ones respect me anymores –he cries over Gai-sensei's shoulder-

Gai(Naruto): its ok love, its ok it is to blame to does who put us such gay names.

Raine-chan: you kidding right? Sergay sounds like Sir Gay and lets not talk about you Gai, you are worst. I can't believe Lee actually respect you –shudders- but I gotta admit is funny.

Sergay: Nina! Nina! –tries looking around for her-

Raine-chan: -shakes head- Nina is with Ers, you know I think most people like them together more than you with her either tat or is Nina with Arika…I should make tem a threesome –shudders- nvm, I think I might be just torturing Nina too much.

Natsuki: -drags Raine- COME BAK AND WRITE TERES ONLY 2 DAYS LEFT!

Raine-chan: -cries- SHIZURU! WAAH WAHH SHIZURU NATSUKIS IS MEAN TO ME.

Shizuru- now, now please calm now Natsuki? After all is her who most write.

Natsuki: -whispers- now you got it?

Shizuru: I see…-Raine gulps- please Raine-chan will you be kindly to continue writing? –shows Maplestory- we wouldn't want it to disappear now, will we?

Raine-chan: -gulp- ahh…right.

SergayxGai: you are soo –they couldn't finish since Raine-chan decided to make them (for the sake of you and me we should not finish that sentence)

* * *

Well…I kinda forced myself in this chp…why? Cuz well…I had to update tis fic anyway…I hope u enjoy it ppl? Its one of the few flashbaks im planning to put in tis fic and yea if you got te second reason why Natsuki is mad at Nyx besides Sayuri ten u will know wat might happen later. Ugh I'm still tinking wat to write after chp8 –yea got it half done- I have a slightly idea but im still tinking –stares at others fic- yea should update one of them too.

Anyway reviews XD plz? Anything even a alert will satisfy me. thx to tose who reviewed, i hope you enjoy and tose who faved my fic too thx and i hope tose who alert can comment if possible or just continue to enjoy tis fic.

p.s i dont know you but...tis chp is kinda crappy or so so, i dont find it too good, i apologize if i dont satisfy u guys srry.


	8. Chapter 8: Halloween

**Ugh enjoy the fic…plz remember its un-betaed.**

**Sohma:** thx for reviewing :D, anyway ugh lets see hmm Sohma what's your actual language? If you don't mind me asking. And yeah I kind of like the Nagi I created but he still got his own wickedness later XD. About Sayuri…you might be right but I couldn't help it –I suppose even the most polite persons have their breaking point right? I mean what the hell will you say if the one you love is going to get engaged all of the sudden? Anyway I will keep it in mind next time so thx :D.

Nyx- it's the name of the Greek goddess of Night.

Hmm if you haven't got the chapter from before, well it's pretty much just a flashback of when the sisters meet Sayuri and another character added and a little more about the vampires society.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri and Himerus(well…I think I wont mind saying I don't own her next time) are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough o yea and anything regarding of the costumes, I don't owe it…right? –shrug-

* * *

**Halloween **

Young and older Witches squealed in delight and astonish, gazing at Nyx and Sayuri. They were walking to the Headmistress office with Fumi. Both immortals wore the same clothes with the exception that Nyx had a white t-shirt and Sayuri a dark blue jacked on.

While the oldest found Sayuri intriguing and hot, most of the younger witches stared dreamy at Nyx who smiled and winked at them from time to time.

Finally they arrived at the office. It was simple, one long desk at the back of the room with Fumi and Mashiro portrait, two leather coaches with a small table in the middle of it. There was another smaller table and a bookshelf at the left. They watched Mashiro gasp astonished at both of her guest.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me, Mashiro-chan." Nyx greeted playfully and bowed slightly. Fumi signaled to sit on one of the leather couches as she and Mashiro sat on the other one. The vampire smirked, crossing her arms, she continued. "Beautiful and quiet still?"

"There's still three hours before dawn, how come you are walking in daylight?" was the only thing the Headmistress could think at the moment, trying hard to forget her past.

"Nyx drank my blood last night, it's still potent." Sayuri stated and then took a white letter out of her pocket. She put it on the table and said, "Tomorrow night, at Natsuki-chan's castle both of you and your top six Himes are invited to our party very well know as 'Halloween'."

"Is Nagi-san with you?" asked Mashiro, still trying to figure out what was really happening.

"We don't social, Headmistress." Nyx eyes flashed golden and growled a little, "That's my Sire job, if you want to talk to him go to the party." Nyx and Sayuri were about to leave until Mashiro paralyzed them. "Under the treaty Natsuki and you signed this is will not go unnoticed, **Mashiro-san**." She warned her, few petals of rose surrounded both them and the spell was broken. They barely heard the purple haired girl painful whisper.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Nyx." A single tear fell from her face while Fumi embraced her motherly.

* * *

"I think you used this 'invitation' on purpose, Sayuri." The Master vampire complained glancing at the other girl. 

They were sitting inside the carriage, Nyx's head lying on the Rose Master's lap. The girl just smiled playfully.

"You enjoyed it as much as I did, don't whine too much." She teased then got serious, "besides we must find out how strong are this 'Himes'. After all there are still a few left, right?"

"Hmm yeah," Nyx purred when Sayuri started to stroke her hair, "Arika, Erstin, Nina, Mashiro, Shizuru, Mai-san, Mikoto-san, and Midori-san that makes only eight. I bet there is at least one more in that witch-y school."

"It's a really shame we couldn't rescue the other two. But at least, Arika, Nina and Erstin are alright."

"The faster we know who that Hime is, the better."

"Hmm will you be my date tomorrow night?"

"What, am I not it already?"

* * *

"Can you believe it Shizuru-san? We are going to the party! It's awesome; I want to see Natsuki too, being a while." Mai squealed in delight as both of them with Mikoto left the Headmistress office. 

"It is really something I will be waiting for, Mai-san." Shizuru said smiling.

"Ne, Mai what is a costume?" Mikoto asked curiously after hearing that they had to wear a costume for the party.

"Oh damn, I totally forgot about that." The orange-haired girl scolded herself.

"It's ok Mai-san, Natsuki had already send the costumes for us."

"Oh really? I hope she picked a nice one."

"I hope that too."

* * *

Natsuki and her children were chatting and discussing the preparations for 'Halloween' at the dining room. They sat, drinking tea from time to time and teasing each other. 

"Did you send the dominatrix outfit I told you to give that girl?" teased Nao.

"No I didn't, I already sent one so stop it will you?" Natsuki growled annoyed.

"Well, there is nothing left. Our guest will come and preparations have been done." Reito stated glancing at pieces of paper he hold, "I wonder why did Nyx-san wanted just 6 Himes?"

"She thinks six are powerful and smart enough to not sink to temptation." Yukino replied adjusting her glasses.

"Well our Otomes will be there too, so no worries right?" Youko asked a little too worry about her girlfriend.

"Hmmm the only guest besides the usual are Nyx and the others plus a couple of vampire princess searching for an heir or trying to get me or Nyx." Natsuki said and sighed annoyed.

Suddenly the doors slammed open, Mashiro walked furiously toward the Master Vampire. A couple of vampires stood frozen in ice behind her.

"Did Nyx do it?" the headmistress demanded showing a piece of paper with the photo of Tomoe and other two girls. Next to them was the word "disappeared".

"First, they are too young for **anyone** taste in this room." Natsuki stood and glared at the witch, "Second, you have no right to freeze my minions. And third, this is my castle and my rules! Besides that green haired girl looks ugly."

"Yesterday afternoon, I accidentally froze Nyx and Sayuri-san. She told me this was not going unpunished, did she do this?" she demanded again.

"Natsuki is right, that green haired girl **is** ugly." Nyx said as she took the paper from Mashiro, "I didn't do it by the way, how long have they been disappear?"

"I was just informed by Midori-san this morning."

"I see and you think it was a vampire job because?"

"Full moon is not until next week, why will werewolves do it?"

"Because they are more the animalistic than us, at least we appear civil. Haruka is a fair example of it, no offence Yukino."

"While Haruka-chan doesn't hear it, it might be fine."

"I have three girls gone, Natsuki-san. What am I suppose to do?"

Everyone stared at the raven-haired vampire who was now in deep though. She sighed softly and sipped her tea.

"I will do nothing till Halloween is over, besides you have already broke a couple of rules with your actions Headmistress. The best I can assure is that my children and I didn't do it or Nyx for that matter." Natsuki informed, "I will send our Otomes and some of my minions once the party is over, end of discussion."

"What if they are dead?"

"Most likely they are already, I'm sorry Mashiro-san but vampires have laws, and nothing, unless concerning my family or a higher vampire, will make me do anything about these disappearance until after Halloween."

"A blonde, redhead and green haired huh…that's one weird taste someone has." Commented Nyx as Mashiro walked out of the room defeated.

* * *

"I hope you girls enjoyed your meals?" Himerus asked huskily watching men cry in pain and mercy for their lives as Tomoe and two other girls killed them. 

"Yes, sire." The three girls bowed when they finished.

"Good, Halloween will be soon and I wish all of us to assist. I want to see that lovely face of my girl again." She said wickedly and glanced behind her, "do you think the illusion will work for us?"

"With the help of Takeda-san, I know almost every inch of the main halls of that castle; do not worry Himeru-san. We will get in definitely." A wicked voice said, mischievous was clear show in her eyes.

"Arigatou, Shiho-chan."

* * *

Silence succumb the main room of Natsuki's castle as everyone gazed at the last guess with their respective dates. Some gasped in surprise and jealousy, others just stood speechless at their beauty. 

The first door at the right opened itself, revealing Mai, Mikoto and a green haired girl. The orange-haired witch was dressed like a classic British police officer while Mikoto had little toy soldier costume. The third one was dressed in a ninja outfit.

The door at the left opened and Natsuki's child with their respective dates walk in. The first one was Reito wearing a Tarzan outfit while Tate was a swordsman, carrying his sword protectively around Reito and glaring at some vampires who try to not gaze at Reito's body for too long. Youko was in crazy scientist costume and Midori in an almost really tight black mini skirt and white shirt, holding a groom and a pointy hat on her head. Haruka and Yukino were dressed as The beast and Bella. Haruka was half-werewolf and growled at everyone that gazed over Yukino for too long.

Then the main door of the hall opened, Nao and Nina walked in, wearing dark green with some spiders' strings almost faintly and dark blue pirate outfit consisting of a simple top, revealing their stomach slightly, a mini skirt, hat and boots. Arika and Erstin came from each of their side of the door with matching pirates outfit. Arika's red and Erstin black, all three had little daggers attached to their pirate skirt. Every one of them walked over the biggest rectangular table and gazed at the doors.

Nyx and Sayuri came from the left door, Natsuki and Shizuru from the right while Nagi and Mashiro from the last one.

Nyx wore 'The Phantom of the Opera' costume, while Sayuri wore a simple 60s white dress. Natsuki was dressed like 'Utena' while Shizuru had a Greek white robe. At last everyone gasped in surprise looking at Nagi's outfit. He walked in with his 'Jigsaw' costume and mask, besides him, wearing a red riding hood dress was Mashiro blushing furiously.

Once at his table, Nagi signaled everyone to sit down. He began speaking, "Greetings my lovely guest, children, grandchildren and their mates, Otomes, Himes, fellow vampires. We are here to celebrate Halloween once again as well as the announcement of my next successor." Everyone except Himes cheered enthusiastically, "Everyone knows that my child Nyx broke the engagement with Himerus. Arika Yumemiya my grandchild will come next as my successor over my domain at Artai." Arika stood and bowed politely, "she will soon start her studies and preparations."

After warnings, jokes and eating did Nyx walked over Shizuru and Natsuki. The music was soft and slow almost everyone was dancing, eating or chatting.

"My dance, M'lady?" Nyx bowed slightly and stretched her hand toward Shizuru.

"Ara, Ara didn't Nyx promise to behave?" she teased and both of them were walking to the dance floor, "I hope you don't try anything today, Nyx?"

"Do not worry, Shizuru besides" she glanced over Natsuki and chuckled at the scene. Shizuru giggled watching Sayuri trying to make Natsuki dance too, "she will have her own kind of fun."

Natsuki glanced between jealousy and rage each time Nyx try to get too close to Shizuru or when she whispered at her ear, making the chesnut-haired girl laugh softly. Sayuri noticed it and sighed.

"Really, am I that boring?" Commented the Rose Master pouting yet smiling knowing that her friend had found someone to make her happy.

"I…am sorry?" not really paying attention to Sayuri.

"Don't worry too much; Nyx won't try to take such important person from you Natsuki. I said it before, she really cares for you."

* * *

"Seems like our lovely vampire is rather possessive of you, Shizuru." She chuckled looking at the warning glare of the raven-haired vampire. Nyx then moved her hair nearer to the witch's ear, "Ne, Shizuru when did you got mark by my lovely sister?" 

"I do not know what are you talking Nyx." She cocked her hair slightly, looking at the Master Vampire rather confused.

"Even if I wish to take you as mine or fake it, Natsuki had already marked you. It means she has drunk your blood." She tried to look for a mark around her neck, finding none, she try to suppress a laugh when she saw where the tiny two holes where, "really your wrist? She must have been quite desperate to do such rash and raw marking." Still seeing confusion from her companion, she continued, "you should ask Natsuki to mark you again, it's disrespectful and low to bite your mate in such not intimate place."

"And where does Sayuri-san have hers?" Shizuru tried to tease, her mind thinking of various places where Natsuki could bite her again.

"That, M'lady is a secret."

Later on, they exchanged to their rightful partners but soon after Natsuki and Shizuru walked out.

"Ara, ara does Natsuki wishes to do naughty things to me?" she teased playful once they stopped outside of the great halls doors soft music could still be heard.

"Shizuru!" blushing furiously, Natsuki tried to control herself and asked, "Did Nyx do anything weird to you?" eyeing the witch's dress suspiciously.

"Is Natsuki jealous?"

"Baka!"

_I finally made you pay back from all the teasing_, thought Shizuru happily_ hmm, I must thank Nyx later, she did give me a rather good idea_

However, before she could go further with her plan. Loud thuds and growling were heard. Both of them ran back in fear that something might had happen.

* * *

"Anything interesting while dancing with Viola-san?" asked Rose Master, sitting on the chair once both lovers stopped their dancing. 

"I must thank Natsuki that dress pretty much revealed where her Chosen Hime mark was." Standing next to Sayuri then leaned toward her face, "If I weren't yours and she wasn't marked I might as well have succumb to temptation."

"You can do anything you want Nyx, of course you must remember who you belong to." The Master Vampire just smirked and kissed Sayuri's lip after gazing at the possessive look of her lover.

"Always, love" she stared at the golden eyes and brought a chair for herself, "Is lovely Akira-kun one?"

"Hai, her outfit might have been hard to look out for but with Nightshade around this room, it was impossible to miss it."

"Then I think there is no reason to hold up, right?"

"That's right."

The lights turned off suddenly and when they were back, three cloaks figure stood in the middle of the dancing room wearing enormous masks with various colors and fangs. The tallest figure took off it's mask. Revealing a smirking Himerus, the other two followed sweet. Tomoe and Shiho launched toward the others vampire, soon all the Otomes except for Tate and Haruka were unconscious, along with a few vampires and minions. Nyx stare emotionless, Himerus coming nearer and nearer to them. Nagi motioned everyone to stay where they were, Tomoe and Shiho stood close to them ready to attack if it was necessary.

"I have missed you, love." The red eye vampire said melancholy then laughed wickedly, "this time you will be **mine.**"

"Crazy as always, you never change Himerus." Her fangs appeared and eyes turned golden.

"Always such an eager fighter," she grinned even more as Natsuki and Shizuru walked back, "ah, my lovely sweet girl is already back with her affair?"

"Himerus!" Natsuki growled but notice a trembling movement and how her companion flinched at the mad vampire. "Shizuru?" trying to reach for the witch's hand.

"Get your filthy hands of what is rightful mine!" Tomoe yelled a silver sword ready to slide of the raven-haired vampire.

"Tonight my love, tonight I will take what I was so long denied of as my own children will do the same!"

"Over my undead body!" shouted both sisters each of them taking their own weapons ready to fight back.

* * *

Omake: 

Shizuru: Naaattttsuuukkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Natsuki: hmmm? –drinking tea-

Shizuru: ikezu Natsuki, you never told me

Natsuki: eh? What didn't I what?

Shizuru: Ne, Natsuki wanna bite her too? –sounds of undressing-

Natsuki: -spills tea- What the hell?! Shizuru stop! SHIZURU!

Natsuki blushed an entire day and Shizuru couldn't help but keep grinning all day long.

Shizuru: there's still an outfit I wish to try Natsuki, we should also use a whip tonight.

Natsuki: SHIZURU!

There was leather, leather and more leather…moans and your usual thing –shudders-

Raine-chan: ouch…-sweat dropping after seeing Natsuki-

* * *

Ahhh I finally got this damn chapter done…I don't know about the costumes but I think I loved Nyx, Sayuri, Natsuki and Shizuru's ones XD. 

Shizuru's costume comes from the episode of Utena where Anthy almost get naked and Utena had to use a mantle to cover her, making a kind of Greek dress.

I hope the costumes were ok…couldn't think much –I kept picturing Shiznat naked after volk's review-

I thx volk to keep reviewing my fic and I hope sohma you get this chapter better. Thx everyone who alerted too and REVIEEEWWWSS PLZ :D? it will really help me keeping writing –hehe-.

Hmm now that I think about it…should I keep updating this fic? Or go to my other ones? Hehe might as well start working on them.

Don't forget to review ppl, I will so love to read what you think about this chapter even an alert will do XD.

Happy Halloweeennnnn! -ok so...teres still half a day for it here...but o hell to it XD-

chek my profile for vamp natsuki XDD -finally got it-


	9. Chapter 9: Kiyohime

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I know is has been like 3 months or something since my last update T.T but I hope you like this chapter people, enjoy xD.

Oh something more! TEE IS BACK x3 so happy, she beta-ed this chapter –phew- thank god x3 hmm also, i know there is some words and stuffs to be explained, i put them later cuz well not wanting to ramble but

CHINA BLOCKED WIKIPEDIA (or so did my cousin said o.O i cant use the page anyway) -my fasted and laziest source of info- not only that T.T i cant enter Live journal and other pages is so damn depressing T.T -goes to the corner to cry- i will give the side notes of the stuff later or explain them in my reviews reply...or i will think of something...later. Again sorry, sigh, i am really depressed about that fact...i cant even play my online games -sigh-

**Sohma:** ah sohma don't worry, I like this Nagi too. I simply meant that he will have to do some not so nice stuff later. And which painting o.o huh? Eh? .? Hmm, you will find out what Shiho wants in this chapter is one of the only love scenes here in this chapter –giggles. I am sorry to have make you wait and I hope you understand this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri and Himerus (well…I think I wont mind saying I don't own her next time) are mine hear me SUNRISE! THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough

* * *

**Kiyohime**

"Last time you were simply lucky, Himerus, I will definitely kill you!" the Master Vampire proclaimed lifting her arm upward.

"Silene noeturna." Sayuri whispered, closing her eyes with her hands clasped against her chest as they glowed dark.

A long, black sword covered completely by black rose petals materialized itself in Nyx's lifted hand.

"**Tyrfing**." Himerus eyes wide in recognition of the sword in front of her and backed slightly.

"I didn't have it with me on that fight…" Nyx golden eyes glared at the other vampire dangerously. "However I am not letting you escape this time!" With that said, she launched to attack Himerus.

The mad vampire simply chuckled as she took a rapier with a wired hilt from her back and tackled Nyx. Both swords clashed together, the impact sent both back. They continued on like this, slashing and charging each other.

Nyx irritated growled and went charging once again toward the other vampire. Himerus simply smirked, she half-extended her arm laterally, her blade pointing forward with a downward incline as she waited till the last second before jumping backwards hastily. Then the mad vampire swung her sword down to Nyx's leg making her fall. Before she could thrust the rapier on the purple-haired vampire, black petals released themselves from the blade and attacked the black-haired vampire as if they were lethal blades. The petals attached themselves back to the Tyrfing as Himerus was tossed to the wall.

Golden eyes stared emotionlessly at the vampire in front of her while red eyes gazed lustily back. Nyx stood up, a quick glance at her sword and it began to glow dark. She simply glared at her foe when the other started to laugh madly.

"Unleash the sword and a man must die." Himerus stated still laughing madly with a smirk on her face. "It seems this has turned into a death match, love unless you wish to kill someone else." She raised one eyebrow and with her chin pointed at Sayuri, who was currently fighting a trio of vampires.

"Don't get cocky simply because you made me unleash my sword." Nyx warned as she gave an 'in line' stand. "Let's see how much you were taught about Fencing."

* * *

"Oh Naooooo" Shiho said purring the vampire name.

When the fight had stared, everyone separated. Reito, Haruka and the rest of Himes were sent out and were currently fighting their own battle outside. Nyx and Sayuri had stayed and fought on the dance floor. Natsuki and Shizuru were nowhere seen but Nao knew they were just at the other room fighting.

She cursed while trying she kept running, not that she have a choice either. The redhead had chosen the upper level of the main room, the space was limited and the hall that will lead her to the dining room was too far. Besides, Shiho might as well see her and that was something she didn't want.

Dammit, we are all cursed aren't we? Nyx got that mad woman; Natsuki got that green-haired kid and I have this ponytail freak! She thought angry, almost wanting to scream out in frustration.

Suddenly her body froze and was levitating of its own accord. She looked up and saw the wicked smile of Shiho, her twin ponytails stirring. The vampire witch held a wand pointing it at Nao who was floating toward her.

"Shit…" was the only thing she could say as she landed in front of her enemy, still paralyzed.

"I am one of the few witches turned vampire still having the ability to use magic." She stated walking to her crush. "Your beautiful face is all sweating, onee-chan." The pink-haired vampire caressed Nao's cheek and smiled fondly. "Tsk, tsk you should have been more careful." She scolded and took a handkerchief to clean Nao's sweat. "There all pretty and lovely. How I love you so much, onee-chan." She smiled again.

"And how I hate you, Shiho." Nao grumbled and looked away blushing furiously. Even if she didn't want to admit it, and so she wouldn't, she did feel something for the mad girl. "Can we fight already?"

"What's with all of Nagi's children and fighting?" Shiho complained both hands on her hips and pouting. "Nyx is always fighting with Himerus-san once they see each other, now I bet Tomoe-chan and Natsuki-san will fight each other too. I don't want to fight you, onee-chan."

"Nyx fights because Himerus is mad and doesn't accept the idea of Nyx loving Sayuri. And that ugly green haired girl will end up dead if she even dares to try steal Viola from Kruger." She then looked away. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that? I am not even your real sister."Shiho's smiled changed into a mad one as she caressed Nao's cheek again. She leaned closer and whispered next to her ear.  
"But you did care about me, you are the reason I am a vampire. You are the reason I love you. Nao-oneesama."

That was it. Something in Nao snapped. Undesirable images from her past flashed through her mind and she shouted.

"JULIA!"

A huge, red and black spider appeared and jumped on Shiho who hastily backed away. She was so shocked that her spell ended and released Nao. The redhead was gritting her teeth and clenching her fists furiously, her whole body trembling. Julia stood next to her master waiting for the next command. The ponytailed vampire cursed yet again before she could do anything, Nao charged toward her. The impact sent both of them to the floor. Nao was now straddling the other girl. Shiho struggled but her arms were being pinned above her head by the redhead's own arms. She was about to say something when she felt it. One drop. Another drop. Fresh tears fell from Nao's face as she gazed at yellow eyes painfully.

"I tried everything, I begged Shiho. I ran…I was really trying to save you that time…I really was…" she whispered, her short red-hair covering her eyes as more tears fell.

After the initial shock, the vampire witch smiled sympathetically. She caressed Nao's cheek and then with her thumb wiped her tears.

"Nao…" Shiho leaned closer, lips inches apart. She kissed the redhead softly. She smiled as the tears stopped and as Nao returned the kiss.

* * *

"Duran!" Natsuki called, shooting three vampires with one hand, using a revolver 357 magnum de Francis Guerin, while holding Shizuru with the other arm.

The gigantic blue-haired wolf slammed through the doors as it entered and stood, growling dangerously by his mistresses side. The blue-haired vampire clenched her teeth, gazing at the door where she last saw Nyx fighting before she was forced to retreat. A slight tremble and soft whimper made her look down at Shizuru. The chestnut haired woman was currently unconscious after a long staring with Himerus. Natsuki was concerned of the relationship between the vampire and witch. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Tomoe smirking, swinging a guandao. The newly awaked vampire was walking slowly toward them. The Master Vampire cursed at her powerless.

"Bullets containing holy water, really smart and expected of the great and noble Mistress Kruger." Tomoe taunted her eyes glaring dangerously at green ones.

"Duran take care of Shizuru." She commanded, laying the girl on the floor. "Give your life for her, don't let anything happen or I won't forgive you." The wolf simply stared with such fierceness in its red eyes that she knew he would do whatever to keep Shizuru alive.

Natsuki stood and faced Tomoe with a glare of her own. Afterward she started to unbutton her light coat, revealing a black, skin-tight top. Yet that wasn't what made Tomoe's groan and grimace, but two little revolvers. A Smith & Wilson mod 36.38 special to be exact, hanging on the inside pockets of the coat.

"You really think you can beat me? After all you are just a new born child." Natsuki mocked, call her overconfident but she knew there was no chance for the other girl to defeat her.

"Do not underestimate me; I will do anything to make Shizuru-onee-sama mine." Tomoe growled pointing her guandao dangerously at the unaffected Master Vampire.

"Such a foolish kid, just a spoiled brat that can't accept the reality of its current situation."

"Shut up!"

Small, crimsons eyes watched on, speechless and scared at two figures. One was an old brunette woman with purple eyes while the other one was Himerus. The woman was kneeling and begging at the vampire, stopping it from coming any nearer to the girl. The girl simply crawled back, her knees against her chest and arms hugging her legs, she whimpered.

_"No! Please stop! Himeru-san!" her voice was full of fear, desperation.  
_

_"This…how dare you! How dare you create someone like her?!" the vampire yelled back, her eyes looking angry at little crimsons one showing disgust just as her voice._

_"Please Himeru-san!" she continued begging, tears falling from her face now._

_"She –no- it should not live! That thing is nothing more than trash!" Himerus glanced once more to the child then back at her servant, her eyes twitched irritated._

_"Spare her life, I beg you!"_

_"How dare you not address me rightfully! Nonetheless, I have no use of something so disgusting as a human, do as you like with it. I have better things to do." with that said, the Master Vampire left._

_The woman was left on all fours, her long hair covering her face as she sobbed, knowing the incoming punishment. The crimsons eye's child gulped and walked to the woman._

_"Mommy…" she whispered innocently, a little afraid._

_"Shush…shush is ok, I promise you Kiyo, I promise you no more pain will come to you." She hushed, hugging the girl tightly, and fiercely covering her forehead with desperate kisses._

Shizuru simply groaned as she finally woke up. One blink. Two blink. Her vision finally cleared but her head still felt like it was spinning around. She heard faint shots, shouts, swords colliding and a dangerous growl. She then, slowly, sat up and saw a growling Duran warning a pair of vampires to stop from even daring or thinking about coming nearer. Yet the vampires were foolish creatures, they were insolent and so they died trying to attack Duran, who charged at them once they didn't back away.

The Hime watched silently, gunshots made her glance back. There, they were. Tomoe using her guandao to deflect the bullets while Natsuki avoided being slashed by it when they were in close range. Neither of them gave up and kept fighting. Shizuru was so entranced with the fighting as Duran still handled another couple of vampires. No one noticed a shaking hand, gripping a saber firmly walking slowly behind Shizuru. Unspoken levels of rage could be seen from the green eyes of the shadowed figure. It walked, silently and ignored around the tremendous chaos that was around them. Finally, inches apart his grip on the saber became firmer.

"DIE YOU BITCH!" the enraged voice said swinging his sword to the side to cut off Shizuru's head.

The outburst made both Tomoe and Natsuki stop. The green haired girl eyes wide in terror while the Master Vampire simply shouted for her new found love.

"SHIZURU!"

Shizuru was barely being able to glance back to meet the feral green eyes of his killer as the blade came nearer and nearer to her.

* * *

Omake:  
Shizuru: ikezu, Rainee-chan why do you want to kill me so soon?  
Natsuki: oi idiot! What is that? And I almost thought I will strip for Tomoe!  
Rainee-chan: hence the title…-pouts- wait till next chapter and I am young I don't want to die, thank you very much –pouts more-  
Natsuki: -eyes twitching- I don't need Shizuru dead you know.  
Rainee-chan: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! IF I EVER KILL HER, I WOULDN'T GIVE THAT BASTARD THE CREDIT OF SUCH LUXURY!  
Natsuki: -sweat drops-  
Nao: God….why…….why the hell do I have to have Shiho T.T  
Rainee-chan: you were complaining of Tomoe…you complain of Shiho now!?  
Nao: YES!  
Rainee-chan: FINE! I WILL GIVE YOU ONE LAST PERSON ON MY NEXT FIC OR SOMETHING! BUT DON'T WHINE IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PERSON OR I AM TURNING YOU STRAIGHT AND PAIRING YOU WITH SAKOMI-WHATEVER CALLED!  
Everyone: O.O  
Shizuru: Ara, Rainee-chan is mad…kawaiiii  
Natsuki: -eyes twitching- oi…she might have killed you…you know…  
Shizuru: Ara –cocking her head cutely- still kawaiiiii reminds me of my cute Natsuki.  
Natsuki: -eyes twitching more-

* * *

I don't feel my hands…is so damn cold here T.T but on a thing. I will have internet for a bit more so I will try my best and write next chapter. I know people hate hangers –except cough someone cough-

Reviews please –puppy's eyes- I know I am pathetic but I want something to warm me T.T


	10. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Author's note: **Once again, sorry but I don't plan to put the notes yet – I am between lazy and since no one has asked I won't put them just yet- so if anyone doesn't understand you can simply ask me and I will answer as best as I can xD

On another note, I won't always put everyone in the fights, too much people, too much writing and it might turn boring. So in the next battle that might come, if you want to see some of your favorites characters fighting let me know. Else I will stick with at least 3 to 4 fighting scenes per chapter.

**Sohma**: Yes, I know. 'Sigh' it took me a really hard time writing both this and the chapter from before. I believe last chapter good enough and worth sometime in posting it. I really apologize for the lateness, sometimes I have really hard time thinking of how to write this stuff. Besides, new stories start to get me and I can not stop the ideas till I write and post them. So I apologize for such lateness and I hope I don't take too much for the next chapter but don't worry I will surely finish this story even if it takes forever.

Ah, well seems you have a really liking to my fatherly Nagi, well he is in this chapter now so do not worry xD. You will understand more about Shizuru's past in the next chapter, hence the title, this is simply the aftermath of the battle.

Well I find Shiho funny and I did make TatexReito here so –shrug- besides Nao and Shiho aren't not really that bad. –giggles myself- Nao has no choice, she must suffer and is rather my second choice of putting some tender moments for this couple. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it didn't take me so much time but it was a little harder too. Thank you for reviewing Sohma, I am really grateful you take enough time to review.

**Anonymouschick7:** wow someone sounds really hyper? Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy it once again. Thank you for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri and Himerus(well…I think I wont mind saying I don't own her next time) are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough

* * *

**Aftermath**

_"I didn't know Himes knew how to handle hand to hand combat." Nagi teased giving a side kick to a vampire while glancing at Mashiro from time to time._

_Each Otome and Hime was on a respective side of the garden outside Natsuki's castle with their own partners, fighting Himeru's minions. The purple haired woman simply ignored him and gave another uppercut, and then a side kick to the vampire._

_**Exuro**__" she said, her palm pointed at the fallen vampire. Soon as the word left her mouth, flames consumed the vampire. Nagi whistled, amused. "Stop looking at me and fight." She scolded but smiled secretly._

_"Ah yes, of course Hime-san." He replied taking a stake out of his jacket and skillfully staked the vampire he fought minutes ago._

_Everyone had their partners next to them except for Arika who fought next to Erstin and Nina. Each of them had wooden stakes and tried their fastest to dust the annoying minions that kept coming at them._

_"Argh!" Nina groaned as a vampire jumped on her, she soon was covered in dust. Her brown eyes blinked in surprise at the silly smile of Arika._

_"Nina-chan is getting old already? You depend on __**it**__ too much Ni-na." Arika teased, sticking out her tongue as she went to stake another vampire ungracefully but it worked._

_Erstin glanced at her lover and giggled. "Arika-chan is right; you have started depending of those powers instead of your vampire strength."_

_"Is not my fault, Nyx-sama kept insisting that we keep using __**it**__." She grumbled standing up and wiped the dust._

_However, none of them noticed a loud growl until too late. From the bushes, a gigantic werewolf charged towards the unaware Arika._

_"ARIKA!" the couple cried aloud as the double ponytailed girl turned to see the werewolf's fangs inches from her._

_Suddenly, a silvery-green and bluish light covered the entire Kruger Mansion. The light continued to spread until everyone that was fighting had been encased in it. Cries of pain, both from inside and outside began to be heard. Every single vampire was starting to burn, some tried to run and hide but it was useless._

_"Yohko!" Midori called, embracing her lover with her body trying to cover the light that was now burning Yohko's body._

_"Nagi!" Mashiro yelled and ran next to the fallen vampire, she looked at the mansion and whispered astonished. "Hime…light…" her eyes soon found Fumi who nodded and rapidly covered Yohko and Nagi while ordering the other unaffected vampires to retreat._

"Anything on them, Chie?" the vampire shook her head. "Ah, I see you may leave then." She bowed and left quietly.

Nyx stared at the closed door for a few minutes before looking back at the unconscious vampires who were affected by the Hime Light. They were panting, sweating and groaning from time to time. Each of them had their respective partners next to them and a witch healing the now faint burns. She then felt something against her shoulder and her eyes widened at the tender look on her lover's face as she rested her head on her shoulder. The Master Vampire took Arika's hand and held it firmly.

"Forgive me. Forgive me for being such a foolish creature." She blamed herself for how everyone state of health was, it was her fault, after all.

"Do not carry such burdens and don't blame yourself so hard, Nyx-san." Mashiro said sitting across them but giving her back to them. She looked at the vampire and smiled. "I couldn't protect him either, he who was next to me. How foolish was I to believe I could have done something when I couldn't years ago."

"No one is to blame, please don't let your guilt overcome your true goal." Sayuri insisted, trying to cheer up the both of them.

"How is Shizuru?" Nyx asked instead, her hair covered her eyes while she stared at the ground, her head down in shame and defeat at the same time.

"Viola-san is yet to come out of her room, Kruger-san is just outside trying to help as much as she can. But it seems futile."

"Damn you Himerus, damn you."

The other two looked away while Nyx cursed. They had won but at what price?

_Eight, dark serpent heads hissed dangerously at Takeda who by now had left his saber and backed away in fear. Shizuru, who was laying on her back facing the back of the Hydra, stared in awe at the magnificent creature in front of her. Soon the middle head, a little taller than the others turned and lowered itself to the frightened Shizuru. Natsuki tried to approach them but another head locked eyes with her and she was frozen at the warning look in its blue eyes. Takeda tried to run away but was stopped by the Hydra's foot that was currently on top of the human, it didn't stomp completely on the man but enough to not let it move or escape. Its eyes glared dangerously at his foolishness. Shizuru giggled, the serpent head was snuggling on her neck and it purred cutely._

_"I wonder what is the meaning of this?" she tilted her head to one side and petted the snake's head. Suddenly the left side of her stomach, just above her hip, glowed, a red circle with a tail at the end and a point in the center of it appeared. Everyone stared quietly until a loud crash was heard._

_Nyx, holding Sayuri between her arms, was tossed to the wall forcefully. Natsuki immediately went by the side of her vampire sister. Slowly, Himerus came into view wearing a wicked smile. Her eyes soon changed from pleasure to horror as she saw the creature in front of her. Her whole body began trembling in fear and soon become anger._

_"How dare you! How dare you summon such bestiality!" pointing at the Hydra._

_The sudden outburst of the Master vampire surprised everyone but Shizuru simply backed away in fear once again. Fearing the mad vampire that was coming towards her. However before anything could be said or done the Hydra hissed dangerously, eight heads looked up and roared loudly. Everyone covered their ears at the sound._

_A loud cried from Tomoe shocked everyone and soon cries from other vampires began. Natsuki stared at the glowing Hydra, its light was so bright like the sun and for an instance, she wondered why she wasn't dusting like the others. Himerus cursed and ran to her child, using her body to cover all she could of Tomoe's body before she turned dust just like her other minions. She then turned to look at Shizuru angrily._

_"You will pay! Cursed thing! You will pay for this!"_

_Nevertheless, the Hime didn't hear a thing so scared and tired was she that she fainted and along with her, the Hydra disappeared too. The Master Vampire used this moment and taking her saber charged to kill Shizuru however, she was stopped._

_A dark haired vampire stood ready to stake Himerus with the wooden stake she had pointed at the vampire's heart. Looking around, the black haired woman noticed various humans with bows and arrows pointing at her and Tomoe. Various warning growls made her turn around to the broken door where she had come out of. There, on all fours were five werewolves all ready to jump at her._

_"Do not underestimate my family, Himerus." Nyx warned, panting slightly and holding her injured arm. Her sword nowhere to be seen. "My family is not only of vampires, my army is more than simply vampires.__** Leave now**."_

_The mad vampire cursed, looking away she called for Shiho who teleported herself and the others away. Soon Nyx collapsed on the floor only to be hugged fiercely by Sayuri. Natsuki ran to Shizuru, she sighed relieved as she found no injuries and then glanced at the dark haired vampire._

_"Thank you, Chie-san." She thanked quietly yet gratefully._

_"All for both Nyx-sama and Natsuki-sama's sake." The vampire replied smiling and bowing to leave both lovers alone._

_"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered painfully stroking one of the chestnut haired locks._

_Chie smiled fondly once again after glancing at the scene behind her, and then she walked over Sayuri._

_"Is she going to be ok, Sayuri-san?"_

_"She is just tired, using that cursed sword, fighting against Himerus and protecting me till I could call all of you here."_

_"Aoi and the other witches are already out helping the other vampires who were affected by the Hime Light."_

_"Chie I want everyone to further the investigation on the Viola family."_

_"Because of what just happened?"_

_"Shizuru Viola has a connection with Himerus and we must find out soon."_

_"Of course."_

_"Chie, Viola-san is __**not**__ supposed to be one of the three guardians but she is. Nyx and I need to know but more importantly, Natsuki-chan will need to know the fate of Viola-san."_

* * *

"Unbelievable! That thing is one of them! What is the meaning of this Shiho?" Himerus loud outburst could be heard everywhere near her chambers. Minions backed away slowly in fear.

"I do not know, Himerus-san." Shiho said, bowing slightly and politely. She was afraid too, after all her Sire was scary when mad.

"Well find out! Tomoe is currently in intense care thanks to that Hime Light!"

"I will do what I can, Himerus-san."

"Where is the disgusting human? That boy's foolish move cost me A LOT of minions."

"At the chamber."

Shiho simply stayed with her head bowed, not daring to look up until she heard the door close and her Mistress leaving. She sighed relieved and shuddering when Himerus laughed maniacally again. Her thoughts soon drifted to a certain redhead as she thought, concerned, about what was left between them. After all Nao and her barely ended their conversation with the abruptly call of Himerus and then teleporting all of them back to the chamber. Leaving her poor love, alone and confused.

_**Oh Nao, how I wish things were different. How I wish we could be together.**_

* * *

"Shizuru! Shizuru open the door please! Let me in!" Natsuki yelled, frantically and concerned about the Hime, she kept banging the door helpless once again.

Immediately, after the fight Shizuru had excused and locked herself in the Mistress's chambers, taking with her the only key and casting charms around the room so no one could enter.

"Please, Shizuru? Let me in, please." Tears of desperation fell from the Master Vampires face, her voice weaker and softer. Her nails scratching painfully at the door, all her left side of her body against the door as she tried in vain to make Shizuru open the door. "Shizuru…"

Inside, curled like a baby, knees against chest with her arms hugging her legs tightly. Tears streamed from the chestnuts haired girl, she was sobbing. Images of her painful childhood invaded her mind and she could not do anything but whimper. Yet her eyes wide at the pleading tone of Natsuki. She pointed with her finger at the door, whispering softly she went back to her catatonic state.

The raven-haired vampire tripped but not enough to fall. She hastily went over to Shizuru. Natsuki, not knowing what to do, simply choose to take Shizuru in her arms and hug her fiercely yet tenderly. The Hime's whimpers and silent cries stopped but from the way Shizuru twitched and her eyelashes moved violently, Natsuki knew that her companion was having one horrible nightmare.

"Hush, Shizuru it's ok. I am here, please Shizuru wake up."

Finally, for the first time in her undead life. Natsuki feared once again. The idea of losing Shizuru. The desperation of not knowing what was happening. The feeling of being helpless consumed her once again. , she continued embracing the witch, consoling her until she too, drifted to sleep.

* * *

Omake:

Nao: What's with her? –pointing at Natsuki who is rocking back and forth and being all gloomy-

Rainee-chan: -eating hamburger with a lot of tomato and staring at blog post- she is going emo, right Shizuru?

Shizuru: -drinking tea and staring at the blog too- Ah yes, she is.

Nao: Huh?!

Natsuki: -mumbles- mayo…no….mayo…

Nao: HUH!?

Rainee-chan: -sigh- see this –points hamburger but still looking at the blog- it was suppose to be hers but then she find out that China doesn't have Mayo and went all catatonic.

Natsuki: -mumbles- evil…china…evil…no mayo…plain evil…

Nao: -sweatdrops- OK…What THE HELL!? -stares at the blog-

Rainee-chan:Exactly...-nods- people are getting crazier this time...I mean Shizuru and Mai!? Unless Natsuki is dead I will not like it...

Nao: A THREESOME!? WHAT THE HELL?! what am I? second best!?

Rainee-chan: I believe you have being paired with almost every Hime I can think of...except Yukino hmm or Haruka...that will be funny.

Nao: …IS NOT! I have enough being paired with that mayo-beast! And not only her but her too! -points at Shizuru-

Shiho: Ohhhhhh Naooooooooooooooooooo

Nao: Shit…-runs away-

Shizuru: Rainee-chan? -continuous reading the blog-

Rainee-chan: Hmm?

Shizuru: People like to mix a lot of stuff, they are even getting sick of Natsuki and me -sniffs-

Rainee: -sees that Natsuki is still crying herself out- I know -sighs and stares at ripped pieces of paper- and is also getting on my nerves.

Everyone: O.o -YukinoxShizuru, NatsukixAoi, TakedaxTomoe, ShizuruxHaruka- WHAT THE HELL?

Rainee: My reaction was the same -sigh- this strange pairings are getting me too -sigh- (not trying to offending any other author but call me what you want but I like to stick with what is and could be called rightful pairings for each of the characters except for Nao xD and does ideas where simply a minute of insaneness)

Natsuki: -mumbling once again- China T-T evil T-T no…mayo T-T evil T-T –sniffs-

* * *

**Important Note: **I think Kiyohime has simply six heads right? Well this is half Kiyohime and half not Kiyohime. Anyway I simply took the name Kiyohime this time since we all love our lovely snakey right? Kiyohime's appearance is taken from Mai Hime game with a mix of the mythological beast: Hydra which I am sure has eight heads so...if Kiyohime just have six let's just imagine it having another pair extra xD

I am no kidding about the no mayo…there might be some somewhere here but not so much, not as far as I have been walking and going. On another note, I wasn't planning to add Chie or Aoi but circumstance asked for their appearance.

Reviews? I am pathetic and helpless. I need reviews to go on alive with my pitiful life T.T


	11. Chapter 11: Birth of Kiyohime

**Author's note: **Simply enjoy the chapter, nothing to say.

**Sohma**: hope you are still around? Well, this is basically a flashback chapter explaining a little of Shizuru's past. I know there's too much characters –I kind of hate it but don't really have much choice. You are not the only one who wants to kill Takeda you know? xD well hmm about Nagi siring Natsuki there is some explaining at chapter 1? Check that chapter, its at the beginning not much information I know but its does give some explanation. Thank you for reviewing Sohma and I hope you are still around and not forgotten of this fic.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough

* * *

**Birth of Kiyohime**

_A chestnut-haired girl sniffed pathetically. She looked around the dark cell and tried to break the chains around her feet with a rock to no avail. She sighed unhappily and hugged her knees to her chest, her arms resting atop her knees. A single tear dropped from her young, pale face. But that face lit up when she heard someone coming. A lovely smile adorned her face when she saw who it was._

"_Mommy!" she greeted happily, but she fell as soon as she tried to reach for the other woman. "Ouch."_

"_How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that, Kiyo?" the blonde haired woman scolded playfully with a warm smile. "Don't force yourself, I don't mind being the one going to you." She said softly when "Kiyo" had fallen._

_The little girl simply stared up at her mother figure, delighted; she then noticed a little basket being carried carefully by the other. The woman noticed the stares at her basket and chuckled. She closed the cell door and sat next to the little girl._

"_You want to know what I have brought for you today, Kiyo?" not waiting for an answer, the woman opened the basket and took a piece of bread out of it. "I noticed how much you liked it when I brought you some last time." _

_Kiyo began eating it happily as soon as it was in her reach. She squealed, savoring the chicken-like taste of it._

"_Thank you, Mommy!"_

"_Is…oh forget it." The woman shook her head and looked at the child in enjoyment._

_Once Kiyo finished her lunch, she rested her head on her "Mommy's" lap. The older woman stroked her hair from time to time._

"_Is mommy thinking of something?" Kiyo asked timidly when she noticed the distant look in her mother figure's eyes. _

"_Kiyo…" the woman was astonished, but she suppressed it and chose to say something else. "No matter what they tell you, Kiyo. Remember, what matters is this" she said pointing to the kid's heart. "and no one can take it away from you without your consent. You are real, human and very special, remember that, my sweet child."_

_The chestnut-haired girl simply nodded, not truly understand the meaning of the words._

"_You are a Hime, Kiyo. Never forget that."_

_Later at night, while humming happily the woman was caught off guard by Himerus staring at her suspiciously._

"_Do not take for granted all that I have allowed you, Maria." The Master vampire warned, walking away._

"_Yes, Mistress." Although her tone was submissive, her eyes showed restrained wrath._

_--_

_It wasn't until midnight that Maria had finally decided to escape, taking Kiyo along with her. She hastily ran to the dungeons, where the girl was held._

"_Mommy?" Kiyo wondered aloud when she heard rapid footsteps. "Mommy are you okay?" she asked, seeing Maria panting and distressed. "Mommy what's the matter?"_

_The woman simply whispered quiet, inaudible words, releasing the little girl from the chain around her sore ankles. _

"_We run, Kiyo." She said, taking the girl by her hand as they began their escape._

_However, as they made their way through the dungeons, a figure marched out from the darkness. Himerus smirked; five vampires behind her snarling and ready to follow the pair._

"_My, my Maria you dare to defy me?" the mad vampire snapped her fingers, signaling her minions to go after them. "So much for trying to be nice; well at least I have an excuse to kill them now." She laughed madly, trailing along after the others._

--

_Kiyo wondered what was happening, her mother figure looked afraid, and even more so when she heard a snarling sound behind them. She was now being carried on Maria's back. She firmed her hold around the woman's neck when the other began running faster. However a river soon stopped them in their tracks._

"_Dead end, my dear Maria." _

_Maria's head spun around when she heard Himerus voice. The Master vampire smirked while her minions growled and hissed. The blonde-haired woman looked behind her and knew the river's current was too strong for them, the width was too great as well, but what truly worried her was the cascade just visible at the end of the river. She felt Kiyo tremble behind her and stopped, her mind was made up._

"_Goodbye, Mistress." Maria mocked as she and the young girl jumped into the river and were rapidly swept away by the current._

"_Goodbye, indeed." Himerus had stopped her vampires, convince of her former captives' deaths. After all what chance was there for survival falling into that cascading river? She smelled moisture and soon it began to rain. Himerus chose to retreat, unhappy to no longer have her prisoners. But at least they were dead, or so she chose to believe._

_If she had stayed only a few minutes more she would have sensed the immense presence or a bright, dark violet light coming from the cascade._

_Kiyo and Maria didn't fall to their deaths, for as soon as they were out of Himerus's view a dark, giant serpent's head appeared from out of the cascading river, impeding their fall as they landed on top of it. The woman then noticed how Kiyo's stomach section was glowing intensely._

"_Kiyo?" she asked, uncertain of what was happening._

"_It's okay mommy, Kiyohime won't harm us." She said with one of her sweet, charming smiles._

_Slowly, the serpent descended them until they were safe on the ground. Maria found herself dumbfounded watching the little girl petting the now fading serpent._

"_Thank you, Kiyohime."_

"_Kiyo, what was that?" Maria asked once again._

_However this time a sudden hoarse yell, startled them and they were face to face with yet another new stranger._

--

"What did Chie find this time?" Nyx asked and then choose to tease her lover. "Besides making it pretty clear she would be having an interesting night with Aoi tonight... I hope they do use a silence spell, I do not want to hear them again."

"The ultimate piece of the puzzle." Sayuri informed with a faint blush, finding herself reminded of those embarrassing first nights. She gazed seriously at Nyx.

"The Violas are indeed in reality the Fujino's."

--

Omake:

Rainee-chan: ok…how twisted is the idea of Miss Maria being Shizuru's mother figure?

Nao and Natsuki: -shudder- I don't think Shizuru's childhood was even a little pleasant.

Miss Maria: Miss Zhang, Gakuenchou why will you say that? –evil aura around her-

Nao and Natsuki: WE MUST RUN MISS MARIA! FAREWELL! –runs away-

Rainee-chan: -looks around nervously-

Shizuru: Ara, ara –blinks-

--

Any comment or critics will do fine. If you wish, you could always go and vote at poll.


	12. Chapter 12: Viola or Fujino?

**Author's note:** Yes I know it's been long. I apologize, this was suppose to be updated a week ago though I am busy and still am. So please bear with me once again and enjoy the story.

**Sohma: **Hiya sohma. I hope it didn't take too long. I am sorry, its really getting hard to write specially since I am focusing on others stories too, plus school work is really getting ugly. Well, I just hope you enjoy the story and let's hope you notice some things I added on purpose. Hm, I might put Nagi's point of view and reason later on for you though there are still a little couple of chapters before that. Thanks for reviewing.

**Anonymous:** Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoy this chapter .

**References:**

**Fenrir:** In Norse mythology, **Fenrir** or **Fenrisulfr** is a wolf, the son of Loki and the giantess Angrboða.

**Lamia:** Vampire or Witch in Latin.

**Disclaimer:** ugh I don't own Mai-otome/hime too bad BUT HEY! Nyx, Sayuri and Himerus(well…I think I wont mind saying I don't own her next time) are mine hear me SUNRISE!? THEY ARE MINE, PURELY MINE –evil laugh- cough

* * *

**Viola or Fujino  
**

"Nyx!" Sayuri shouted as she looked into the furious, golden eyes of her lover.

"Stand back," The master vampire commanded coldly, looking at Sayuri. "Fenrir, I call upon you!"

Soon enough, Nyx's shadow began morphing into a giant wolf.

"Nyx don't this!" the rose master tried once again but failed as she found herself bound by some unknown force. She looked at Chie. "Do something please!"

"I am sorry, Sayuri-sama but this is not my business."

"Chie!"

"Silence!" Nyx shouted, startling both women. She kneeled in front of the beast; for a second the master vampire's eyes softened before the rage took over. "Fenrir do you smell it? Do you sense the Fujino heir?" When the wolf did nothing, Nyx asked once again. "What about his magic?"

Fenrir turned around and pointed at the hall in which at the end was Natsuki's chamber.

"Chie, I want a troop sent to the Viola's place," the dark purple haired vampire ordered. "I want Aoi's coven on this," she added. Then finally with a pat at her wolf she glanced at the short haired woman. "I expect you to do what you do best."

"Nyx?"

"Upon the grave of my sister I will take my revenge!" she vowed silently and glanced at her lover once again. "I will do what I best do."

Sayuri's eyes simply widened, finally understanding the true meaning of everything.

--

The Master vampire smiled sweetly as she stroked Shizuru's chestnut hair. After a few comforting words and touches from the other, the Hime had stopped her tears and whimpering. Natsuki hoped profoundly she had helped Shizuru's nightmare subside; she truly felt useless in moments like this.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered hearing a change in her lover's breathing and seeing her eyes stirring open.

It took a few blinks before Shizuru finally realized that her head was resting on Natsuki's chest. She wondered if her companion had stayed all night watching over her while she 'slept'.

"Natsuki…" the Hime suddenly found herself hugging the vampire fiercely. "Please!" she pleaded, needing some kind of reassurance, something to stop her haunting dreams. She didn't just need the physical comfort, she wanted to hear, to feel, to know how deeply the vampire loved her.

"Shizu-ru…" the raven-haired once again felt helpless; tears were shedding again and she did what only she could do. "I swear to you, Shizuru. I will do anything to stop your pain, just tell me and I will do it." She hugged the Hime fiercely and cursed herself somehow.

After a few minutes, Natsuki lifted Shizuru's chin towards her. Their eyes reflected love, fear, desperation and need. Slowly, painfully and hesitantly they leaned toward each other. It was a simple kiss, barely touching each other lips but it was enough…for now.

A sudden knock startled both of them and a second later Chie and Yukino came in. The four of them blushed, each of them realizing their situation. Soon after, Nao came and blinked at the scene. Natsuki was wrapping Shizuru protectively as they lay in the bed facing each other. She then turned toward her other companions who were blushing furiously like the couple.

"Well to with hell this," the redhead stated and looked at her Sire. "Hey Kruger, Nyx wants you and Viola at the meeting room."

"Huh? Why would –"

"You two are taking too long!" Nyx irritated voice was heard clearly as she came, Sayuri was next to her. "I bet you two were too tired after having se-" before Nyx could finish her sentence Sayuri shoved a rose in her mouth.

"Please Nyx, refrain from any unnecessary violence that any of us might regret." The Rose Master stated as she watched her lover sputter the remaining petals of the rose. She then turned to look at Shizuru and a giggling Natsuki who now were sitting at the edge of their bed. "Please do forgive Nyx, she can be quite impatient sometimes."

"I blame Natsuki for it," the dark purple haired vampire grumbled, she then glance at the others. "Leave now, this doesn't concern you."

"Look, Shizuru is still a little tired can we do this tomorrow?" Natsuki requested knowing the half sleepless night her lover had. She was trying to suppress her surprise at how her Children and Chie had obediently left at her sister commanded.

"I'd prefer not to, Natsuki." Sayuri smiled apologetically and took a chair from around the room, Nyx however walked closer to Shizuru.

"Nyx," Both the Rose Master and Master vampire half growled, when they noticed how close the playful vampire was getting to the Hime.

"What the hell are you," Nyx wondered, her eyes narrowing suspiciously at Shizuru; if it weren't for a warning look that the brunette had given to Natsuki, the purple-haired vampire would had already been punched or worse.

"Whaa-t?" Rather taken aback, Shizuru trembled suddenly feeling a dangerous aura, uncomfortable with how Nyx gazed at her.

"Fujino," she hissed in return, and when crimsons eyes widened in shock it was enough of a cue for Nyx to take Shizuru by the neck. "You bastard child!"

"Shizuru!"

Natsuki was suddenly thrown and then paralyzed, she glanced at Sayuri and noticed her body trembling and unmoving. Her eyes then turned at Nyx who was now lifting Shizuru and glaring at her. She tried to struggle once again, in vain.

"Nyx stop it! Shizuru has nothing to do with whatever you think!"

"The hell she does!" Her fangs and golden eyes flashed angrily at her vampire sister before looking back at the choking and paralyzed witch. "Tell me, witch! Was your father so scared of me that he chose to change his name!? Did he think I would forget what he had done!? Oh better yet, do you know what that bastard did!? What bloody life he gave to me!? To those I loved?! To **my** sisters!?"

"Nyx stop it!" both Sayuri and Natsuki yelled, fear and concern for the lives of their most loved ones.

"I won't!" she yelled back at them and tightened her grip on Shizuru's neck. "If killing you will bring him pain, I won't care! A child of his is simply an abomination!"

"Kiyohime!" the Hime cried out loud and felt her the grip on her neck loose a bit. Shizuru could barely see a smaller version of the immense hydra glaring at Nyx from behind her, its seven heads hissing at her.

"Fenrir." The purple haired vampire called and a dark, shadowy wolf materialized in front of the Hydra. "I don't suggest you to threaten me with such a thing, Viola-san." That being said, the Hime was thrown on the bed.

A sudden rush and Natsuki, along with Sayuri, were freed from the spell. Natsuki rushed toward her lover as Nyx stepped back.

"Shizuru are you alright!?" Natsuki could only hug her chestnut haired lover as the Hime took various breaths.

"I didn't do any damage, not enough anyway," Nyx informed, feeling the Rose Master next to her.

"You shouldn't have done that, regardless of Viola-san's parentage," Sayuri stated but then asked, "Why did you stop anyway?"

"I don't give a damn about your problem! You will pay for that, Nyx!" The younger vampire growled, her own eyes flashing golden.

"Natsuki don't!" Shizuru yelled, holding the vampire's arm tightly. "Please, don't do unnecessary things!"

"Do you really want to fight against me? Especially after seeing what I am truly capable of doing, sister?" Nyx half taunted and warned, however her eyes were firmly gazing at the hydra who was still there even though her Mistress was safe from harm.

"She might not be capable of confronting you," a new, older voice was heard from the now opened door of Natsuki's bedroom. An old, gray haired woman walked in glaring coldly at the oldest vampire. "But do you think, you could really defeat me?" She taunted and looked at both beasts, with one order they disappeared. "Be gone, both of you."

"Old hag…" Nyx hissed not slightly surprised at the woman's power over both creatures.

"You are one to talk, after all weren't you the one afraid to continue attacking **my** daughter when you felt my presence, Lamia?" Maria taunted coldly.

"I was testing her."

"You almost killed her!" Natsuki yelled angrily and irritated.

"Do not test my patient, Lamia." The gray-haired woman stated, now standing face to face with Nyx.

"Then do not test mine either, I did not do all this for nothing."

"'This' meaning threatening the lives of my loved one?"

"I might be a vampire but don't compare me to those soulless murderers."

"You were choking, Shizuru!" Natsuki interjected, her eyes still golden with fury.

"No, she thought she was," Nyx countered calmly.

"I would have never guessed how truly powerful your powers had grown after our last meeting, dear Night." a new, male voice complimented; it would take everything from the oldest Master vampire to not go and cut the head off of this newcomer.

A white haired and brown eyed man stood smirking at the reaction he got from Nyx as everyone felt a sudden rush of air.

"Father…" Shizuru softly gasped.

"Here I truly hoped you were dead, Grandpa," Nyx said having materialized her sword and pointed it at the man.

--

Omake:

Natsuki: Gah!! Why didn't you tell me I was meeting my in-laws! –runs around the room-

Nyx: -sweatdrops- -looks at Rainee-chan- Why didn't you tell me I was going psycho?

Shizuru: -sniffs- why is everyone trying to kill me –sniffs-

Sayuri: Why did I have to toss her a rose? –points at Nyx-

Rainee-chan: WHY IS EVERYONE SO DAMNED ASKING ME THIS!? –faints-

Everyone else: -blinks- O.O?

--

Reviews will be lovely please do leave one.


	13. Chapter 13: Unfolding the past

**Author's Note: **Enjoy, have fun…I just hope you like it. I don't –sigh-

THANKS TEE AND CRAZYNINJAPENGUIN FOR BETAING! If there's any mistake it was mine, I kind of did some last changes. Have fun!

**Rudos:** Hellooooo rudooooos! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you do enjoy this chapter –grumbles- -points above- I don't like it…much.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Nyx, Sayuri, Himerus, Selene, Ren and Yuuto.

**

* * *

Chapter 13: Unfolding the past**

"Why don't you tell them, Grandpa?" Nyx taunted furiously, her golden eyes glaring at the man and her blade still pointed, threatening at him. "Tell them what a great man you were. Better yet tell them how you succeed taming us, vampire."

Shizuru and Natsuki looked bewildered at the last statement. The witch stared at her father questionably, "Father, what does she mean?"

"Shizuru, dear please you must be tired." The blonde woman tried distracting the young witch however Nyx's blade pointed at her neck stopped her.

Nyx and Maria glared hatefully at each other as the Master vampire warned. "Don't you dare change the subject, lady."

"Stop this right now!" Yuuto Viola yelled, fearing for his wife, his calm demeanor gone.

Golden spiteful eyes shifted to the older man and shouted, her blade no longer pointing at Shizuru's mother. "I don't have to! How long were you willing to hide it? Another century? Ten!? Twenty!? Answer me, bloody hell!"

"What do you expect me to do!?"

"I want my life back! I want my sister here, living, breathing and remembering me!" Yuuto and Maria's eyes widened simultaneously. "Don't take me for an amateur. I know what she is!" Nyx added after seeing their reaction.

Then in a blink of an eye, the purple haired vampire was next to Shizuru's father and her sword was just centimeters away from the man's neck.

"Father!" Shizuru cried out and was about to do something when she felt Natsuki's hand holding her wrist, stopping her. The witch looked incredulous at her lover for a second before understanding what those vivid lemon eyes tried to tell her silently.

"Dear!" Maria called anxiously but refrained from moving when Sayuri stood by her side.

"You are a really…really a despiteful man, Grandpa," Nyx cursed quietly, her fist trembling from so many emotions. Slowly, the vampire's sword disappeared. Golden eyes changed back to coal black ones and a single tear fell out of the pale, young face.

"I'm sorry," Yuuto apologized but the vampire shook her head, ignoring the helpless tone and eyes from the man.

"No you aren't. You followed your duty, did what your mind told you. That's why we are different. I followed my heart instead of choosing honor and dignity," Nyx stated quietly and walked away slowly.

"She is, you know. That and a lot more." Yuuto tried again, his arms trembling as he tightened the grip on his fist. The man retrained himself from stopping the vampire.

"I know."

That was the last thing exchanged between granddaughter and grandfather. It was simple, void of emotions and yet so much more. Nevertheless, silence didn't come to the room and past sins as well as memories were about to be recalled.

Maria rushed toward her husband, who once out of view from the purple haired vampire, fell to his knee from shock and emotional turmoil in his heart and mind. "Are you alright, dear?" she asked, wanting to help Yuuto to stand up.

"Don't worry about me, I am used to being treated so roughly," the white haired man said playfully and tried assuring her wife. Yuuto then looked at the other occupants of the room, his brown eyes gazed guiltily at his 'daughter'.

"Father what did Nyx meant?" Shizuru asked one more time, like her adopted father she too was fighting an emotional battle inside herself.

"There are many parts, which do you want Shizuru?" the man asked, refusing to stand when Maria tried helping him.

"The truth."

"I can't help you with that, not even I can tell you everything without lying."

Yuuto looked away shamefully at his own statement. He was an immortal, a witch, but still part human. The man couldn't help it and did what he thought was best. Sayuri noticed the tension and sighed internally.

"But I can." it was barely audible, a soft and reluctant whisper. Everyone stared astonished at the Rose Master. "However, I demand a price from Fujino-sama."

"Is that so?" Yuuto mumbled and then smiled at Sayuri. "I promise anything in my will power if that it's what it takes."

"Father!" and "Dear!" were cried out at the same time once again, unease and surprise mixed in their voices and faces.

The immortal witch looked at his family and shrugged. His eyes showed an infinite number of emotions but regret shined more than anything. "I owe many things to so many people however who I owe more than anything is to my granddaughter." Yuuto looked at Sayuri to confirm their deal. "It's a fair trade, don't you think so?"

"I'm too attached to Nyx to answer that," the brunette replied and began walking away. "Please Shizuru-san, Natsuki follow me."

The couple trailed after the Rose Master rapidly after the sudden exit. Shizuru barely had time to say her goodbyes before her lover dragged her out. Natsuki couldn't help but worry about how cold her first crush could be as they kept following her. Meanwhile, Shizuru was unsure as to where exactly they were planning to go. The stairs seemed endless and the further they got, the darker it was. If she didn't know better, she'd say they were going to the dungeons. The Hime shuddered, old memories still fresh in her mind.

"You didn't have to come," the chestnut haired girl teased, trying to forget her past and those images.

"You are kidding, aren't you? Because, believe it or not there was no way I was being left alone with your parents," Natsuki replied, incredulous and gripped her lover's hand tighter to make her pay for such bad teasing.

"Is my Natsuki afraid of them?" Shizuru continued her teasing until she smirked victoriously at the blush that began surfacing on the raven haired vampire's pale face.

"A…little besides, you need some help too, I think."

"You do, Shizuru-san." Sayuri's voice startled both women who had almost forgot they were walking in the dark and humid dungeons of Natsuki's castle. "I'm sorry but this is the farthest I can guide you," she pointed at the end of the hall, too dark to see what was beyond there.

Natsuki and Shizuru stared at each other for a long moment before nodding and walk toward the hall.

"I must warn you, what you are about to see, can not be told to anyone." the Rose Master voice echoed behind them. The couple tightened their grips on each others hand, trying to take comfort as much as possible from the small contact.

"Nyx has seen this too, hasn't she?" The Master Vampire said loudly enough, hoping for the other witch to hear her.

"She has, and that's why she didn't kill Fujino-sama today or any other." Sayuri's voice replied. "There's one more warning, you will only see what must be seen and the rest will be left alone. Please do be careful."

"Good luck," the brunette whispered to the now empty hallway, no trace of the couple could be seen or heard.

* * *

"God how much more do we need to walk? It's so dark, I can barely see!" Natsuki whined childishly. The only thing she could see was herself and the witch. It was a mystery how could they keep walking like this.

Cherry red eyes scanned around. "Natsuki look!" Shizuru shouted excitedly. She pointed at a small yet bright spot not far from them.

The couple hurried and ran toward it, somehow afraid that it might disappear. They were soon blinded by the shining sunlight.

"Wow…" Both of them mumbled at the same time as they took in the sight in front of them.

Children ran around playfully and laughing, women stared from stand to stand some intrigued by rare gems and others by bottled herbs. Neither woman could recognize where they were and it seemed that the town people were oblivious of their presence. Natsuki, the impatient one as usual, went and tried to snatch someone and to her surprise her hand passed through the man's arm. The Master Vampire tried it once again with the same result and growled angrily.

"She could have told us we would be sodding ghosts!" The raven haired vampire complained, frustrated.

"I believe Sayuri-san was too concerned about Nyx," Shizuru replied absently, looking around the town as if searching for something.

"Well, are we suppose to know where to go?"

"Yes, there." Shizuru pointed at the right exit of the bazaar.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "How do you know?"

"It's a feeling my dear vampire," the chestnut haired teased with a smirk adorning her face just before beginning to walk to the exit.

"Witches…I never get them."

The scenario began changing slowly. Shizuru looked behind her, there was no sight of the bazaar any longer. Natsuki frowned and shrugged when her beloved shook her head. Some things were better left unknown. The Hime stopped abruptly when she heard a couple of voices near them, this of course caused the vampire to stumble.

"**Hey come back!" a male, annoyed voice yelled.**

"**Never!!" a playful and familiar voice replied.**

**A twelve year old girl came running from the bushes near Natsuki and Shizuru. The girl was none other than a younger and human Nyx. Almost immediately an exact double of the purple haired girl followed behind. The girls ran pass the ghostly couple hastily and grinning at each other.**

"**Try catching us if you can!" The twins shouted, giggling and running away from the angry yell.**

"Is that…" the chestnut haired trailed off, not believing what her eyes had just seen.

"Nyx…" the vampire confirmed and was barely able to voice her thoughts. "Nyx had a twin sister."

The raven haired girl suddenly snapped from her shock and dragged her Hime to where Nyx had run into. It wasn't too hard, the girls were easy preys to Natsuki's sharp ears however their unexpected rush around the forest had tired both young women.

"**I told you! It was too easy!" Nyx grinned like cat at her twin.**

"**They will get mad. We used magic again for the prank," the other girl commented, frowning and thinking about the consequences.**

"**Does it matter? It was fun."**

"**Yes, but I don't think everyone though it was fun," an old, female voice said and startled the twins.**

"**Grandma!" they shouted at the same time both shocked and joyful at the appearance of a blonde woman in her late fifties.**

"**My dear, they are young let them have their fun." **

This time a familiar voice startled Natsuki and Shizuru. They stared with wide eyes as a younger, blonde Yuuto headed to them.

"**Grandpa!" the twins called and ran to hug the blonde.**

"**How are my little troublemakers," the man teased playfully, smiling lovingly at them.**

"**Ecstatic!" they replied together again and giggled happily.**

"**So lovely girls, come on. Your father is awaiting your return. He and I have a lot to discuss." Yuuto then took Nyx's twin in his arm, while Nyx was taken by the blonde woman.**

The quartet talked all the way back, giggling and teasing each other but most of all enjoying the company. The witch watched the scene regretfully, she could see from her 'father's' appearance that Yuuto wasn't a normal being.

_"There's not much age difference between this time and the current one. That might explain why Nyx called father that,"_ Shizuru thought and followed the retreating figures, the Master Vampire just a few feet away.

The scene changed for a second time, this time they found themselves in a living room with Yuuto and a gray haired man yelling loudly and angrily at each other. The couple watched silently.

"**Are you ****sodding mad father!?" Ren Fujino shouted, his face red from anger and black eyes glared at the man standing in front of him.**

"**Please, son." Yuuto tried to reason but his own patience was at the limit.**

"**Don't use that tone with me!" Ren pointed with his index finger bitterly. "I did everything you ever asked me to! Don't you dare mess up my family with this insolence!"**

"**You and they are my only heirs."**

"**I swore by the grave of my wife, you wouldn't harm my children while I was alive!"**

"**The world depends on us in this!"**

"**You messed up! You expect us to help you!? I told you millions of times, father! Don't you dare ruin my family with this!"**

"**If we succeed humans can live in harmony with us and others!"**

"**I don't care! I might be bloody selfish but I know when to obey my heart!"**

**Yuuto didn't reply and walked away, defeated, while Ren panted hard after such a heated argument but he didn't look away. Ren Fujino kept his face straight and did what he thought best, glare at his father one more time before walking away from the room.**

"So we found one of your dad's mistake, Shizuru." Natsuki observed, impassive.

"He isn't really my father…" Shizuru muttered to herself and thankfully the vampire didn't hear her. The scenario had shifted once again: the twin girls' bedroom. Two pair of eyes set on the sight of their well known Master Vampire snuggling with her sister on their bed.

"**What's the matter Selene?" the young Nyx asked curiously staring at her own face with crimson eyes.**

"**I overheard father and grandpa arguing." Selene answered snuggling closer to her sister.**

"**Is that so? Don't worry those two love each other, sometimes that's how you show it."**

"**I don't want to do that with you."**

"**You don't have to." Nyx assured and promised. "I will always be there to protect you, no matter what."**

Black coal eyes gazed lovely and tenderly at the sleeping figure of Selene. Afterwards Nyx sneaked out perfectly quiet and without disturbing her sister. She quickly descended the stairs and went to the kitchen, Shizuru and Natsuki right behind her.

"**Father?" The purple haired girl called. She looked around and found the backyard door open. The older man was sitting cross-legged and gazing at the sky with a sober look.**

"**Ah Nyx, sorry to ask you to come so late." Ren apologized with his usual charming smile and motioned his daughter to sit next to him.**

"**It's alright, Selene had a hard time sleeping so I was awake." Nyx replied, her eyes reflecting the stars she was looking at along with her father.**

"**Such a sweet girl, aren't you?" The gray haired man complimented without taking his eyes off the sky.**

"**Is something the matter? Selene told me you argued with grandpa, again."**

"**She has a sharp ear."**

"**More like you two are too loud."**

"**Nyx, you remember why I don't like my father don't you?"**

"**He always follows his mind and sometimes the heart should not be forgotten."**

"**Yes well. Nyx, if the times come you must run away."**

"**You are saying, you might die," the little girl noted without looking at Ren, who in turn was now looking away shamefully.**

"**The tension is still great, no one dares to make the first move, but when it is made, chaos will embrace us," he explained and finally stared at the figure of his daughter. "You must be ready for that day."**

"**I don't want to," she answered fearfully and gripped the man's arm. Her tiny fist was now trembling and Ren smiled sympathetically, resting his hand and squeezing it lightly. It was enough to calm the twelve year old. **

"**Nyx, you are a really powerful witch. You are also my sole heir and have what others don't."**

"**A Key."**

"**He is your guardian and you should cherish him."**

"**I will."**

The raven haired vampire was speechless, her teeth gritted forcefully and her eyes shifted between golden and green. However, much like Nyx, the simple contact of the reassuring hand from Shizuru was enough to stop the vampire's anger and pain.

"It's not fair, not for such young child," Natsuki choked the words, her legs gave up and she fell on her knees. The witch was immediately comforting her beloved as their surrounding changed. They hardly notice the shift in time till they heard Nyx's voice, the one they were used to.

"**Father was right, a war is already starting," a full grown, twenty year old Nyx said looking at Fenrir's eyes. "Grandpa should have done something. He really is such a fool."**

"**Nyx?"**

"**Go back to sleep, Selene. There's a long journey awaiting us," she ordered her sister who looked unwilling to obey, worried about the other woman instead.**

"**What about you?"**

**Nyx chuckled and gave her a cocky grin. ****"I have you, don't I? I can sleep when you take the job as guardian."**

"**Alright…" Selene smiled, confident and trusting her sister decision.**

The natural and peaceful atmosphere was unexpectedly changed to a much tenser and uncomfortable one. The couple stared as Yuuto who was being pressured and yelled at by who the young woman guessed were Nobles. Creatures without physical form and only possessing the voice, they were known as Nobles.

"**We demand them, Fujino!" the Nobles ordered in a deep and enraged voice. "We need them to stop this!"**

"**The war has already start–"**

"**It's because you didn't get them to us! We will try to convince the humans and vampires, you do your own duty!" **

"**Yes, sir." Yuuto's protests were cut short and he was reduced to bow and only able to agree to the miserable mission he was now assigned.**

Another shift, a new scene and the young women were back to the twins. Nonetheless, they had company this time.

"What the hell!?" Natsuki screamed when she saw Yuuto emerging from the ground and in front of Nyx and Selene.

"**Grandpa!" the twins exclaimed at the same time, shocked and confused.**

"**I'm sorry, Nyx," The now gray haired man lamented.**

"**Bloody hell!" Nyx cursed when she notice what her grandfather planned. "Stay behind me Selene!" she ordered. "Fenrir, I call upon you! Answer–!"**

**Yuuto lifted his arm and casted his spell before her granddaughter could call for her guardian. ****"**_**Dormid**_**!!" **

**The purple haired young woman began feeling dizzy and fell on her knees. A loud cry of pain escaped her ears before she succumbed to darkness. Her last memory was the anxious face of her twin sister dragged away by a man she once thought was dear to her.**

_**The first peace treaty between vampires and witches was drafted by the mysterious and newly sired Child of Nagi de Artai, who in return was a Child of Vlad the Impaler. The new born vampire took control over her kind and those opposing her will were killed. Although the method was heartless, it was enough to earn Nyx the title of Night Goddess**__**. She brought order and control, though few opposed her but were insignificant.**_

Both young women knew enough history to have guessed what happened next. Nevertheless, there still was the unanswered question of what had happened to Selene after the twins' separation.

A new scenario, one that Natsuki recognized somewhat and fearfully. Shizuru was too worried about what might be seen next to pay attention to her partner.

_"How much more will this make us see?"_ the couple thought silently.

**The fog was thin enough for a dark figure to stroll around the vast forest without paying mind at the cloudy sky. ****Nyx was leaning on a tree, blacks eyes bored on a lonely figure collecting apples from a tree.**

"**Do you find that cute little girl so interesting, dear?" Another familiar voice caught the women's attention and they looked at Nagi. The little vampire chuckled and stood by his Child's side.**

"**Don't 'dear' me, Nagi." the purple haired vampire replied coldly.**

"**I didn't think you were the type to stalk." Nagi tried teasing once again but he got no reaction from his fellow companion.**

**The vampire's eyes softened as she continued staring the figure from afar. ****"I'm only watching over her. She looks lonely and young."**

"**Be careful with you victims, Child," Nyx's sire warned, noting the change of tone of his companion.**

"**I wouldn't eat her if I wanted to."**

"**Ah, planning to sire her now?"**

**Nyx shook her head steadily and sighed. She looked at the sky and said. ****"I'm not. I still want to wait."**

"**You should give up on her, Nyx. It's been too long." the white haired vampire gazed sadly at the female vampire.**

"**Enough, for a reincarnation to take place, if that exists." Nyx walked away quietly and emotionally tired. "And I know it does."**

There wasn't much time to think anymore as the scenario took a new view, one which made the raven haired vampire pale even more than usual.

"Natsuki are you alright?" Shizuru asked concerned at the trembling vampire.

"Oh…no," it was the only thing that the vampire could choke out as she kept staring at the familiar surroundings.

**The sky was dark and animals seemed to have disappeared for the time as a young raven**** haired figure on all four on the ground with another figure extending its hand to reach the figure.**

"**Do you wish for immortality? Do you want to be strong enough for yourself? Are you willing to sacrifice your humanity for the life I'm offering?" Nagi's hypnotic voice echoed all over the forest, his hand still extended and waiting to be taken.**

"**I…" the figure looked uncertainly, doubtfully but slowly its hand moved toward the offered hand.**

"**Swear me loyalty, give me your blood and I promise to spare you the pain of being a human being. You won't be alone anymore."**

Natsuki looked away from the scene, she knew it too well. Shizuru stared and kept quiet, she didn't want to say anything…yet.

"Now what!?" The raven haired vampire growled annoyed at the constant changes of views.

"No more! No more please!" The chestnut haired witch fell on her knees and began sobbing and fearing the scenes that would play, scenes about her past.

"Shizuru, please calm yourself!" The Master Vampire tried hushing her Hime, hugging the trembling woman between her arms. "What the hell is happening now?" She growled as their surroundings became more vivid.

"Oh goddess…" The Hime cried out. "Please, no more. Not this, please. It can't be."

Natsuki soon understood her partner's prayers when she saw a well-known wicked vampire and her minions at a laboratory room. The raven haired vampire hid Shizuru's face on her neck, whispering words of love hoping she would not notice anything else except themselves.

"**This was a waste of time! For all of us!" Himerus' voice roared furiously, it sounded like she was everywhere.**

"**Please forgive me, spare my life! Please!" a vampire begged, shielding himself from the incoming death blow.**

"**Go to hell!" the black haired vampire growled and began choking the other vampires. **

**However Himerus never noticed how the little insolent had a bottle with a red substance and he threw it to the Master Vampire just before being decapitated. Himerus screamed in pain and her eyes began bleeding.**

"**Himerus-sama! Himerus-sama!" Her minions shouted and surrounded her while Himerus herself shrieked and whimpered, struggling at the inexplicable throbbing.**

"Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered painfully.

"Please, Natsuki," Shizuru pleaded knowing what was going to be said next.

"**You are nothing! Hear me! Nothing! Nobody just a failed thing!" Himerus enraged yells echoed around the couple before everything was surrounded by darkness again.**

* * *

"If they endure the journal and retain their sanity, they will be worth it," Nyx's voice said softly from behind Sayuri.

"Indeed they will," The Rose Master confirmed and hugged her lover closely. "She won't be happy about this."

"Has she ever been?"

"They are the new chosen ones."

"They always were, the minute she and I died. They were chosen. Fate is always cruel."

* * *

Omake:

Rainee-chan: ZzZzZZzZ

Natsuki: -sweatdrops-

Shizuru: Ara, Ara…

* * *

After reading it…and redoing it and…everything –thud- -grumbles- god, I will be happy if anyone actually find this chapter worth reviewing –grumbles- god…this was lame…-like I did say to some of my reviewers, I don't like this chapter. 13…should really start thinking about those all things about this number-

As you see, I don't like this chapter…much. So I won't demand reviews –sigh- if anyone thinks this was actually good worthy of reviewing I will be happy CHEER! –THUD-


	14. Chapter 14: Closure

**Author's Note:** -sweatdrops- I wasn't that late this time was I? xD Thank you Tee for betaing this chapter xD and everyone who encouraged me on the last chapter x3

**mcr rox**: hey, thanks for sharing your opinion xD and reviewing hope you like this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Nyx, Sayuri, Himerus, Selene, Ren and Yuuto.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Closure**

Natsuki sighed while staring at Shizuru, who finally stopped shaking and instead fell to slumber. Occasional the Master Vampire will soothe her beloved by stroking her dark blonde locks when the Hime whimpered during her sleep.

"It's ok, love. Everything's going to be ok," Natsuki whispered gently as she tightened her grip on the other woman. "I will always be here for you."

Together in the darkness, one on her knees while the other lay almost entirely on top of the first, as the vampire waited for the inevitable awake of her Hime. The raven haired had many questions but she feared the state at which her witch might be when she woke up and it was enough to halt her train of thoughts. Nevertheless, Natsuki wished she knew more about the relationship between Himerus and her beloved. Another whimper and it was enough to stop the Master Vampire's further questioning of Shizuru's past.

"Natsu…ki?" the Hime mumbled weakly, her eyes half open and a frown slowly gracing her face.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki let an unnecessary breath out, relieved somehow at the waking figure.

The Master Vampire began caressing the chestnut locks again and was reward by lovely purrs and soft moans from her companion. It took a few minutes before Shizuru sighed reluctantly, knowing the unavoidable was to happen now.

"It's ok if you don't," the raven haired repositioned them so Shizuru was giving her back. She slipped her arms protectively around her Hime while resting her head on top of the other's shoulder. "You don't have to tell me, I can feel how uncomfortable you are with it."

"But…"

"Shush…let's just relax, alright?"

Shizuru sighed at the suggestion but relaxed, nonetheless, her scarlet eyes reflected her guilty feelings at not being able to tell her past to her beloved. "I'm sorry," she apologized sensing that it was the only right thing she could do at the moment.

"I forgive you now and every time."

"Even if I do something really nasty?"

"No matter what."

Shizuru finally allowed herself to laugh at the playful determination of the Master Vampire yet she couldn't help but feel loved. The witch took one of her companion's hands and began stroking it gently. A giggle escaped her lips when the vampire began snuggling on her neck.

"I love you, Shizuru." Natsuki blurted out all of the sudden, shocking both of them. However the Master Vampire felt a strange but joyful sensation on her and continued. "You are the most wonderful woman I have ever met. I have been enthralled by your eyes."

One drop.

Another drop.

Shizuru's tears keep falling, slightly soaking the vampire's hand but the witch refused the help when her companion felt the salty drops of liquid. Instead, the chestnut haired took both of her beloved hands and brought them to her chest. A blush began adorning Natsuki's face when she felt the constant rapid beats of her witch's heart.

"I love you too, Natsuki." Shizuru confessed and couldn't express how rightful it felt to say those words. "I love you very much."

Steadily Shizuru turned her head to stare at the teary eyes of her beloved. The two offered a small smile at each other for their silliness that they couldn't help. Scarlet eyes' gazed soon fell upon the pale red lips of her vampire. Natsuki chuckled when she notice where her companion's eyes were. She tilted her head a bit and slowly leaned to meet her witch's sweet lips. As soon as Shizuru felt cold lips upon her, she couldn't help but turn her body a little more to passionately kiss Natsuki.

Unknown by them two pair of eyes stared at the intimate moment and at the same time, darkness turned into a brighter scenario as Natsuki and Shizuru were back to the dungeons.

"The Elders didn't interfere this time." Sayuri pointed out quietly from her spot.

"I believe, they aren't that foolish to commit the same mistake twice," Nyx suggested and began walking away from the pair with her lover following her. "They plan on being patient this time, hopeful this time peace will be achieved."

"You sound so hopeful about it."

"I am still a human, a dead one but human nonetheless," Nyx glanced at the pair one more time before whispering. "And we can't help but be helplessly hopeful."

"I see."

* * *

Nao marched around the castle between haste and deliberate pace. She couldn't help it, after the meeting with her Sire it was expected for her thoughts to turn into a certain someone. The young vampire wondered what fate will wait to Shiho tomorrow night with the announcement of the final battle. She notice how many were preoccupied with such battle plans thought a half was relieved, the defeat of Himerus meant a more steady peace between vampires. It also signaled a possible peace treaty with the Witch society, still that was for later. Abruptly the redhead stopped and blinked at her surroundings, her jade eyes were soon drawn toward the sky. Star gazing was never a pleasantry for Nao, in the contrary, if she could she will had been out of her Sire's castle and tried seduce a hopeless girl to have her way with her.

"Yeah, right" the redhead vampire scolded at herself, "like I could do such thing."

Nao sighed knowing that it was inevitable for her thoughts will keep turning to a certain mad vampire's child. She wished to have been faster, been wiser and much more but it was the past. She had failed to Shiho and now they were mortal enemies because of their Sire's connection.

"Sounds like a Romeo-Juliet thing…" she muttered and lay on the grass with roses and other types of plants surrounding her. Her eyes still on the sky but with her mind on the cherry haired vampire.

"Ah, I knew you were here Nao-chan." A familiar playful voice said. Nao hardly blinked when she felt Midori sit next to her and give her one of those childish smiles of hers. "Is Nao-chan enjoying herself?"

"I suppose."

"Heh, coming alone to Sire's tower. You sure are acting strange these days."

The redhead vampire merely blinked before blurting out. "What is love?"

"Eh?" Midori chuckled at the obviously embarrassed vampire after getting over her shock of the sudden question. "Love is a lot of things, Nao."

"I know…it just…"

"It is about Huit-san?"

Nao sighed again and looked away from the sky and her companion. She put a hand on her face as her other gripped the grass tightly. "I don't know what to do, Midori." Suddenly she sat up and gazed at ground. "I have always loved her but I didn't want to turn her. Then…then that happened and I thought I had lost her…"

"But you found her."

"As that mad vampire's child," The redhead vampire glared at the Hime. "I don't know what's worst having her as a vampire or hoping she had died to be spared of the fate she will get during this battle."

"Do you believe Nat-chan is that cruel?" the older redhead pointed out, "she didn't scold your or anything after your meeting with Huit-san did she?"

"I…"

"Nat-chan trusts you to do the right thing."

"But what I want…"

"Foolish, Nao-chan." Midori smiled sympathetically at the redhead, "you just have to follow your heart. I believe Huit-san will definitely do the same for you. So don't worry."

"Thank you, Midori."

* * *

"A big battle is ahead." Shizuru muttered quietly with eyes closed.

Natsuki blinked a few times before staring at her lap where her Hime's head lay quite comfortable. She pondered the prospect of the battle ahead however all she could think of was how well it felt to have Shizuru's head snuggling on her lap. Slowly, the Master Vampire leaned toward her beloved and gave her a soft kiss. Her witch merely chuckled wrapped her arms around Natsuki's neck prolonging the kiss much more.

"Temptation will attack me if we keep this up, love." Natsuki disengaged her beloved's arm and smiled apologetically when she saw the pout of her companion. "We are at my bedroom, alone. Rings you any bell?"

"You are no fun," the chestnut haired sighed but understood the pressure of her vampire. "But I understand, so don't worry."

"That's good."

The Master Vampire then decided to lie on her back, dragging Shizuru along. Repositioning them a little and the couple found themselves faces to face with legs intertwined and arms around waist as well as neck. Natsuki chuckled but never stopped their eternal gazing at each other.

"I love you, my vampire." Shizuru whispered quietly, snuggling closer to the raven haired. Taking one more deep breath, she continued before Natsuki could reply. "I love you very much even though…even though I am not entirely human…I"

Natsuki shook her head gently and caressed the blonde locks of her partner. "You are wrong Shizuru. You are the most beautiful and kind human I have ever met. No matter your origin, no matter what that mad vampire says. You are no thing, no monster." The Master Vampire gave her a pleasant smile. "You are, my Shizuru."

A quiet sob was what the witch could get out, overwhelmed by her emotions. She muttered various 'thank you' in between and snuggled closer to the vampire. Natsuki hoped this will help her beloved overcome her past, it was after all, the only thing she thought she could do to better the things.

"No matter what the outcome is, I will definitely protect you Shizuru. Definitely, I will be by your side for always." Natsuki thought with determination as her Hime's sob lessen.

* * *

Omake:

Natsuki: I am soooo cheesy!

Shizuru: but I love my mighty vampire like that –hugs Natsuki-

Natsuki: -blush- -grumbles- alright…

Nao and Rainee-chan: whipped!

* * *

Ah…it been too long if I try to remember when I started this fic and it feel so GOOD to be able to finish it! xD yes, the next chapter will be an epilogue and erm sorry for those who wanted more but right now I want to concentrate on my most active fics –shrug-

Review if you wish x3 I am not forcing any of you…yet –evil laugh- and yeah you can all complain about how short it is xD


	15. Epilogue

**Warning:** read it at your own risk, preferable just read the dialogue. It is not beta-ed and was done half in rush.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Nyx, Sayuri, Himerus, Selene, Ren and Yuuto.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Once upon a time there was a prophecy, a prophecy of union and peace for all creatures in Earth. However things changed when the Nobles, semi-deities, try forcing the prophecy to realize. It was then when the first war between vampires, witches and werewolves took place and where separation between humans and mystical creatures took place.

It was then that Nagi de Artai found his first Child and will later on lead him to his second one. That Child being none other than Natsuki Kruger, the first chosen one of the prophecy. In the meantime, the second chosen being was in process to be 'created'. A guardian, a special witch, a Hime who will have been able to command unimaginable creatures. It wouldn't be till later on that people will know her by the name of Shizuru Viola Fujino.

It took centuries but at last, the chosen two met and it was then that the great battle began. The battle that will unite all the mystical creatures and humans, the Great Battle against the last opposition of the peaceful world to be. It was the fight against Himerus, the mad vampire and Shizuru's 'creator'.

"The Great Battle began on a new moon night, prolonging the arduous fight between vampires, witches and werewolves…" a soft voice began narrating, "It was painful, with loses of both side. However, the Master Vampire known as Natsuki Kruger who commanded half of the troops was aiming for victory. She, along with her blood sister, Nyx and their respective children with their lovers fought fiercely in the battle like if it was their last night. It was then, that the decisive fight of Mistress Natsuki started…

"for one of Mistress Himerus's Child awaited her on the field for the rematch." A group of soft gasp where heard and the voice just chuckled before continuing. "Tomoe Marguerite, a former witch and now vampire stood impatiently ahead of Natsuki Kruger."

**Lilac and Olive eyes glared at each other hatefully as their owners tightened their grip on their blades. Next to the Master Vampire, Duran growled protectively. Tomoe saw the action and scolded, obviously ignoring it. A little further of them battle sounds could be heard but they didn't pay mind. The two vampires were focused on their enemy. Shizuru gulped and stared at her newfound mate, clearly worry.**

"**I will kill you and then I will take Shizuru as mine!" Tomoe stated angrily when she saw her beloved crush looking at the raven haired with such intense gaze.**

**Natsuki chuckled, ignoring the statement and instead chose to taunt her opponent. "Do you think, Shizuru will love you? Do you not sense my marking on her?" the Hime began blushing as she remembered a secret conversation between her vampire and herself regarding the new marking on her. Tomoe growled when she saw the faint blush and charged with a furious cried. **

"The fight was like none other and thought Natsuki was wiser as well as older, the new risen Child was somehow very strong too. Their skills were great but the Master Vampire was confident in her experience and it was a matter of Tomoe to commit the first mistake before she struck the final blown." The voice, now clearly female, paused to add suspense for her audience. "Nevertheless, Tomoe Marguerite had a secret weapon. It was under really special circumstance when a vampire having being a witch before retained her magic after rising. It was a gift and advantage which Natsuki didn't know. Tomoe used that to prepare her final blow."

**Natsuki groaned in frustration when she found herself paralyzed by unknown reasons. Likewise, Duran whimpered when he couldn't move at all. **

"**Surprised, I guess?" Tomoe smirked at the frustrated vampire. "Himerus-san was too, it rare for witches to retain their magic when they are sired. Guess I was very lucky," she then half extended her arm laterally, her rapier pointed forward with a downward inclination. "or maybe it was fate!" finally she ran toward the immobile vampire. **

**Shizuru's eyes widened in fear and gave a cried when the green haired vampire launched toward her beloved. "Kiyohime!"**

**A bright light covered her, Natsuki and Tomoe and when it was finally back the hydra-like creature stood proudly over the now unconscious witch-vampire. The raven haired gave a sigh of relief when she felt the magic paralyzing her disappear and smiled grateful at the half tearful Hime who by now had rushed to the Master Vampire and was embracing her fiercely.**

"Kiyohime!" a childish voice shouted, clearly excited at the mention of the creature.

The voice chuckled again. "That's right, Mistress Natsuki's lover was a Hime who possessed a guardian. In this case, it was the mystical hydra: Kiyohime. So, with the help of the Hime, Natsuki was able to easily defeat the witch-vampire Tomoe. And slowly everyone else continued alike and victory finally came…"

"What about Himerus?" a boyish voice interrupted.

"Well, Mistress Nyx was currently engaging in the battle with the mad vampire however…"

"**Nyx!" Sayuri called forth and noticed the barely standing figure of her lover. **

**The violet haired vampire was now breathing hard, various cuts covered her body as her sword was held firmly by her. Himerus only chuckled at the display of resistance and gave a wicked smirk to the Master Vampire.**

"**How long do you think, you can last?" she taunted cockily, enjoying the pain her foe was in. The red eyed vampire was about to say something more but was stopped by a silver wolf attacking her. She was then sent crashing into a near wall.**

"**Duran…" the Master Vampire and Rose Master muttered in unison and were even more shocked to see Natsuki and Shizuru rushing to them.**

"**Seems you need some help, sis." Natsuki teased standing next to the other vampire and positioning herself to attack.**

**Her companion merely chuckled and was positioning herself to strike too. "You are too confident, sister."**

"**It might be a family thing, after all." **

**Nyx freely laughed and nodded at her lover as Natsuki did the same when both sisters sensed new enemies near them. **

"Mistress Natsuki aid Mistress Nyx…then together, they defeat Himerus?" another huskier voice wondered.

"That's right, Darian." The voice confirmed and laughed when another question was asked. "That's complicated to say, Melanie. However, that's the point of the story isn't it?" another laugh escaped the voice's lip when simultaneous cries of joy erupted. "Alright, so after the defeat of Himerus it was clearly the victory of Natsuki and Nyx. The enemy knew it and when they realized the implications of it, a rapid surrender came.

"Afterwards, Master Nagi prepared the arrangement for her successor: Arika Yumemiya. Then when the vampire society started to balance once again he made the first strike. An alliance between Vampires and Werewolves was proclaimed by his grandchild Reito Kanzaki and Yukino Chrysant who had their respective mates, Yuichi Tate and Haruka Armitage as main supporter. Then a month later, another alliance was made between Vampires, Nymphs and Humans by Master Vampire Nyx along with Sayuri, Chie Hallard and Aoi Senoh. It was a matter of time before the witch society succumbed to the alliance and perfect harmony was achieved…"

"…and that's were my lovely mate gives her famous speech to every Elder Council of the witch society and finally creating the perfect harmony between vampires and witches." Natsuki stated, interrupting the chestnut haired narration.

The Master Vampire glanced at the astonished children sitting on the floor before her eyes fell on familiar scarlet ones. Shizuru sat on a chair, a book on her hands as she grinned at her vampire.

"Natsuki likes to spoil my fun, does she not?" the witch sighed and closed her books before looking at the children on the floor. "As Mistress Natsuki told us, that's the end…for now."

Shizuru laughed joyfully when the kids gave her disappointing groans. However her mind was focused on her raven haired lover who was waiting for her impatiently. Together, hands in hands, they left the small library.

Once outside, the Hime's eyes gazed pleasantly above, into the full moon night. It was beautiful and romantic which unconsciously caused her hand to caressing her left breast. The vampire took notice of it and chuckled. Then she leaned to kiss the other woman's cheek.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered, a faint blush adorning her smooth face.

"I love you." The Master Vampire declared proudly and full of love. "I love you very much."

"I love you too." Then slowly, the witch's eyes began twitching when the mischievous look of her companion didn't disappear. She groaned quietly, causing the vampire to freely, at last, laugh. "Ikezu!"

It wasn't till they were on top of the Master Vampire's horse did the vampire stopped laughing. They quietly enjoyed their ride back to the forest and Natsuki started to blush when she felt a pair of arms around her face and a hot breath near her neck.

"If Natsuki wasn't a vampire, I bet we will be hearing her heart beating rapidly." Shizuru whispered on her companion's ear. "and I believe you agree, since your body shows me exactly that."

"Looks who is the tease now…" the older of them grumbled and kept her complains. "and you know, it's really annoying having you go to the town's library to entertain those kids almost every day."

"Oh, does Natsuki miss me then?"

"Of course I do! I really get bored at the castle and my bed is cold when I wake!"

This time it was Shizuru who laughed like there was no end, causing the vampire's blush to further intensify. Natsuki sighed before chuckling one more time before a pleasant smile adorned her now pale face. She then started ahead with lovely gaze in her eyes.

"You are beautiful, brave and everything I never thought to desire." she confessed softly and leaned backwards, trying to be closest to her lover as much as she could. "No one but you has caught me like this. I am helpless at your will since with a single word, if you ever wished to, could command me and I will do it without hesitation." The Hime gasped at the statement and the vampire gave one sheepishly smile when she glanced back. "After all, you are my bewitching witch."

Then like any fairy tale, they lived happily ever after.

END

* * *

**Author's note:** There are no words, no excuse or else I can say. Somehow, I wish people wouldn't read this epilogue but for the sake of ending it I did this. Please don't forgive me for the way I ended this fic, I am rather ashamed of it, even more with this chapter and my lack of inspiration to continue it.

It is the end, maybe one day I might do something different, until then this is it.

P.S. For those who read my version of 'My Hime Manga': Come on people! I normally don't beg but really! Come on! What do I have to do to get my 200? I mean, I even updated earlier! –whines- -sniffs-


End file.
